Life of You and Me
by naleyscott12
Summary: Haley suffers a devastating tragedy in Senior year that causes Nathan to be her saving grace. Set five years after Senior year, Nathan and Haley go through trials and tribulations with their tiny family in tow and with the help of friends.
1. Our Life Now

Chapter One-

In life there always seems to be that one place, the one place where you can finally say that this is where my day ends. Everything that I stressed, everything that made me go insane, everything that is eating at me ends at this very spot. For Nathan Scott it seemed to be when he pulled into the driveway of his home. In the mornings when he pulled out of his driveway he was Nathan Scott, the power forward for the Charlotte Bobcats, but when he got into that driveway and turned the ignition off to his car he was just Nathan. But when he wasn▓t being an athlete he was off fulfilling other duties in his life. Once he opened the door he soon saw Haley sitting across from the principal, feeling a little alarmed he quickly grabbed his seat next to Haley.

⌠Nice to see you Mr. Scott, did you have a nice flight back?■ Principal Green asked

⌠Uh, it was as well as can be expected. I just tried to get back quickly as possible■ Nathan laughed it off

⌠Well Ms. James and I got well acquainted about the matter at hand and now it is time to put in the missing piece, which is you■ Principal Green said

⌠Well I am interested in what is going on with Oliver just as much as Haley. Um, this is a total surprise to me. But I do certainly feel that it is time to get the school involved as well as both Haley and I■ Nathan said as Haley shook her head in agreement

⌠So lets get down to business■ Principal Green said

⌠Okay■ Haley said eager to get this sit down over

⌠With whom does Oliver reside with?■ Principal Green asked as he prepared to write down the bit of information

⌠Oliver stays with both Haley and I■ Nathan answered

⌠What is your relationship with Ms. James?■ Principal Green asked

⌠Nathan and I are both friends. We▓ve always been friends■ Haley answered

⌠So what is Nathan▓s relationship with Oliver?■ Principal Green asked

⌠I am his adoptive father■ Nathan answered

⌠So Oliver knows you as his father and Haley as his mother but is he aware of the fact that you two are not romantically involved?■ Principal Green asked

⌠We talk with Oliver consistently about our relationship. We tell him regardless that we are both his parents and that we both love him equally■ Haley answered

⌠When did Nathan adopt Oliver?■ Principal Green asked

[Flashback

Doctors rushed Haley in immediately as each contraction seemed to hit every five minutes. Racing through the hallways all Haley could see was lights flashing by before she entered the emergency room. Doctors assisted her up in upright position to position her body for the next contraction when Nathan brushed past a group of doctors who tried to restrain him.

⌠No. No. I need to be in there with her■ Nathan exclaimed

⌠Sir, we need you to go back out side■ One man said

⌠Get this guy out of here■ The head doctor demanded

⌠No. I▓m not leaving until she tells me to leave, I▓m not leaving until Haley tells me to leave■ Nathan said trying to extend his hand out to a sobbing Haley

⌠Nathan go■ Haley cried

⌠I▓m not going anywhere■ Nathan cried in response ⌠I want to be here. I want to do this with you■ he said

⌠I can▓t■ Haley said

⌠I love you and I love this child. I want to be in this child▓s life, I▓m not leaving. Your going to have to shove me out of your life because your not pushing me out■ Nathan said

⌠Ms. James, do you want this man to in here because your about to give birth to your child?■ The head doctor asked

Later on that evening both Nathan and Haley sat looking at the beautiful baby boy that Haley brought into the world. With a tear strolling down his face, Haley looked over at her friend and couldn▓t help but smile herself at this moment. Touching the little boys face Nathan was soon surprised to feel the baby▓s grip on his finger.

⌠What do you think we should name him?■ Haley asked

⌠Your trusting my naming skills now?■ Nathan asked surprised

⌠Yes, as long as their not sneaker names, team names, numbers, or rap songs■ Haley listed

⌠Okay, okay. I was thinking Oliver■ Nathan suggested

⌠Oliver?■ Haley asked

⌠Yeah■ Nathan said

⌠That▓s perfect■ Haley smiled ⌠Oliver Lucas James■ she smiled

⌠Yeah, that sounds about right■ Nathan smiled

[End of Flashback

⌠So days after he was born I adopted Oliver as my own son■ Nathan said

⌠And at the time what age were you?■ Principal Green asked

⌠At the time I was seventeen but I was emancipated from my parents at the age of fifteen, so I was therefore seen as an adult by the courts in the long run■ Nathan replied

⌠Interesting story■ Principal Green commented ⌠What is your level of education, both of you?■ he asked

⌠I am still attending Duke University, this is my last year. But I have a part time job at a tutoring center nearby the house■ Haley answered

⌠I attended Duke University for one year and then I decided to enter into the draft as a professional basketball player. I play for the Charlotte Bobcats■ Nathan said

⌠Now with your job Mr. Scott how much time do you devote to Oliver?■ Principal Green

⌠I devote a lot of time to Oliver. When I am home I make it a priority to do things with Oliver such as homework, practicing for his games, helping him with chores■ Nathan said

⌠Nathan really does spend a lot of time with his son. Oliver understands the schedule that his father has but rest assure that when season is over its pure father and son time■ Haley chimed in

⌠Now back to the arrangement between both you and Mr. Scott, exactly how was this brought about to benefit Oliver?■ Principal Green asked

[Flashback

Haley sat up in bed with her lap top in her lap with a pencil firmly in her mouth as she eagerly worked at finishing her term paper. While Haley was at work on her paper Nathan walked the floors of the two bedroom dorm room trying to quiet the baby down. Feeling as if she was just about close to killing Nathan, Haley quickly shot Nathan a look.

⌠I think its clear what has to be done▓ Nathan reasoned

⌠Can we not talk about this right now?■ Haley asked

⌠Hales, we have to. Your cramming to do a term paper because you had to work a morning and afternoon to cover our rent and I have to get late classes so I can be home with Oliver when your at work. And I love that we manage to have a schedule but this schedule is killing us■ Nathan said

⌠Then what the hell do you suppose we do?■ Haley asked

⌠You know what we should do■ Nathan said

⌠What if you don▓t get it, what if we put all our eggs in this basket of hope and end up with nothing■ Haley said

⌠Hales, I▓m a freakin basketball player. I will get in. Do you not remember who my father is?■ Nathan asked

⌠I just don▓t want to be the couple that sits waiting for the news and never receives it. What if you get an overseas offer, then what?■ Haley asked

⌠Hales, I can handle this. Oliver and you are my priority. But I need you to let me be the man in this situation because I▓m not feeling like a man when you have to wake up early in the morning just to pay a stupid bill. I don▓t feel like a man when I can▓t buy my son something because I have to save it to pay for tuition. I can▓t live like that, I want my son to have everything and I want us to be normal human beings so please let me take the first step in taking care of my family■ Nathan said

⌠Fine. But I▓m not giving up going to school, so if your little contract means us moving to some ridiculous place not in driving to Duke then we▓ll have to work out a situation in which we share custody of Oliver■ Haley warned her friend

⌠Agreed■ Nathan said happily as he whirled his son around ⌠Daddy is going into the draft■ he smiled before he son started up crying again

⌠Should I take that as a sign that he is not enthused■ Haley said before Nathan gave her a look ⌠I▓m just saying■

[End of Flashback

⌠So it sounds like everything worked out in your favor in the end■ Principal Green said

⌠Yeah, it did. I got an offer from Charlotte as soon as I gave the word that I was entering. They worked with us to find a home and now we▓re good■ Nathan said

⌠What is the home like setting for Oliver?■ Principal Green asked

▒We live in mansion some would say. Oliver has his own room that is in between Haley and mine. We have an intercom in his room so we are aware of what he is doing. We have a indoor swimming pool that has a lock on it that we both have. Of course a basketball court■ Nathan said

⌠So he is pretty much living a baller life style■ Principal Green said

⌠Yeah, we make it as normal as possible. I do have nanny that watches him, we both have known her for a very long time. But we do give him chores to do and we make sure that he is respectful of the things he has and respects his blessings■ Haley said

⌠Well after listening and evaluating both of you, you both sound solid when it comes to the parenting department. It just amazes me how two friends who knew each other in high can manage to work together and raise a young boy■ Principal Green said

⌠One of the biggest things that both Nathan and I do, is that we make sure that we are there for Oliver. He is our first priority and we respect each other and each others parenting styles. If Nathan says that he is grounded, he is grounded. If I say that he can go to a sleepover, Nathan agrees■ Haley said ⌠We are a team when it comes to raising Oliver■ she said

⌠As you see I have a coach in basketball and in my personal life■ Nathan said

▒Now since you two are not involved, how do you go about when it comes to your dating lives?■ Principal Green asked

⌠I date but I don▓t bring my dates to the house. We both make it clear to Oliver that we are his parents but we are not together as far as romantically■ Nathan responded

⌠I don▓t date. Due to events that have happened in my life I choose not to■ Haley said

⌠Events such as?▓ Principal Green lead on

⌠I think we should move on to the next question■ Nathan intervened

Coming home from picking up Oliver at school the car ride was certainly one of the quietest Nathan has ever been in. Haley was in a drifted shock from having to relive the moment she had chosen to never relive. Nathan knew what was on her mind but he knew inside that there was no real way to ask how she was feeling because he knew that that was one event that seemed to tear her down easily. Once they got inside the house Oliver ran and sat down in front of the television in the living room.

⌠Olly■ Nathan called out

⌠Yes■ Oliver answered

⌠Go upstairs and do your homework. You know better than to watch television before doing your homework■ Nathan scolded his son

⌠Okay■ Oliver said as lowered his head when he went to turn the television before heading upstairs to do his homework

⌠I should go ahead and get dinner started before it gets too late■ Haley said walking past Nathan before Nathan grabbed ahold of her arm

⌠Wait■ Nathan said

⌠Don▓t do that■ Haley said pulling away quickly

⌠I▓m sorry. I didn▓t mean to do that■ Nathan said ⌠Let▓s talk■ he said

⌠I don▓t want to talk about anything■ Haley said

⌠Hales, I know this is bugging you and I know that your trying to act as if everything is okay. But you can▓t keep it in■ Nathan said

⌠I▓m not keeping it in. I▓m dealing, I have been dealing▓ Haley said

⌠Then why are you so upset?■ Nathan asked

⌠You know why? You know everything so you should know that?■ Haley asked

⌠So what I▓m just suppose to act like I know this isn▓t bothering you, hell even Olly knows something is wrong■ Nathan said

⌠Drop it, Nate■ Haley threatened

⌠No. I want to talk about it. I want to know what he did. I want to know about what he did that makes you feel scared every time you even hear about that incident. Tell me■ Nathan yelled

⌠I feel like he▓s still here. I still feel like I▓m there■ Haley yelled

⌠But why?■ Nathan asked

⌠Because he has apart of me. Every time someone mentions that he gets that part of me■ Haley said

⌠No, no. He doesn▓t get that part of you. No one gets what you don▓t give them■ Nathan said ⌠Hales, we▓ve been through this and we have beaten this. We have. You are the better person because of this, so I refuse to stand back and just let this eat at you because believe it or not this does affect me■ he said

⌠I know. I know. I▓m just┘.■ Haley said before she broke down crying ⌠I▓m just scared┘┘I▓m scared that he▓s still out there waiting for me to be alone■ she cried

⌠Hales, we▓re going to get through this. I promise you that┘.not you┘but we■ Nathan said as pulled her into a hug 


	2. Dealing With The Past

**Chapter Two-**

**When it came to the life style of the family it was nothing short of nice. Nathan turned into the all star athlete that everyone knew he would be and Haley lived out her dream of attending Duke University. With Oliver in both Haley and Nathan's life, life was nothing short of amazing. But to the rich life style that they took on they were glad that still maintained the same friends. Brooke was a regular around the house, Lucas made an appearance on the holidays and Skills was trying to give Brooke a run for most attendance at the Scott and James household.**

"**Oliver, please tell me you have learned how to do a crossover by now?" Skills asked his nephew**

"**Skills, he's four years old" Nathan replied as he handed Skills a drink before plopping on the sofa to watch highlights**

"**Four years old is no excuse not to learn how to ball. Get your kid on track" Skills joked**

"**Dad, what's a crossover?" Oliver asked**

"**Are you serious Nate. You haven't taught him about a crossover?" Skills asked as the girls soon join the boys in the living room**

"**Are you seriously talking about basketball. I thought we were going to have a non basketball day?" Brooke asked**

"**Us having a non basketball day is like us not breathing" Nathan said **

"**Trust me, I know" Haley said**

"**What is a crossover?" Oliver asked**

"**Nothing that you need to be concerned about" Nathan said **

"**Speaking of things we need to be concerned about, are we going to this shin-dig back in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked**

"**I told my parents I'd make it down there. I'm leaving in an hour" Skills said **

"**You going?" Haley asked Brooke**

"**Depends if your going" Brooke said**

"**Depends if Nathan goes" Haley said **

"**Why does this have to come down to Nathan?" Nathan asked**

"**Because it always comes down the superstar" Brooke said "Come on Nate are we going?" she asked**

**Two hours later and few bathroom stops on the way, the gang soon found themselves jumping out the oversized SUV onto the ground of Karen Roe's front yard. Peaking through the window within the house Karen soon came walking out with Kacey close behind. Kacey, was the beautiful baby girl Karen also gave birth to on graduation day. Having a step sister was new for Nathan as well as a son but it was something that he loved to have in his life.**

"**Kacey" Nathan said as he picked his little sister up **

"**How was the drive down?" Karen asked as she hugged each of them**

"**It was long" Brooke complained**

"**Yeah, because your bladder got us pulling over that moving forward" Haley said "Did Lucas come?" she asked**

"**No, he couldn't pull himself away from his studies. He promises to come down for Thanksgiving, so all of you better come down" Karen smiled "Come on lets go inside before all the neighbors start peaking out" she said motioning them to come inside**

"**Is my mom around?" Nathan asked as they all walked inside the house**

"**Your mom is here" Deb smiled coming out of the kitchen to surprise her son**

"**Mom. You look good" Nathan smiled as he went to hug her**

"**Go hug your grandmother" Haley instructed Oliver**

"**Oh, my goodness. This can't be my grandson" Deb smiled as she left Nathan's embrace to pick up Oliver**

"**Yeah, he's gotten big since you last saw him" Nathan said **

"**Well this weekend is going to be fun. Everyone is officially here" Karen smiled **

**When night time hit everyone pretty much retired to bed and since there weren't enough beds for everyone they all made an event and camped out in the living room. Throughout the night they all watched classic movies on the TMC channel. The little things that Karen managed to get all of them to do seemed to be the things that they all loved in the long run, it was like whenever they all were together they were family and nothing could tear them apart. Laughing at another one of a classic Skills joke Haley soon noticed that there was one less person in the room. Getting up from the floor she soon saw Nathan sitting out in the front on the swing.**

"**What are you doing out here all alone?" Haley asked grabbing a spot next to him**

"**I thought I'd come out here and think" Nathan said "Thinking has kept me here" he said**

"**So penny for your thoughts then?" Haley asked pulling out a penny from her pocket**

"**Come on Hales. Lets not do that" Nathan said **

"**I want to know and you can't turn down money" Haley said **

"**Fine. My dear old pops, whether I should see him or not" Nathan confessed**

"**The dreaded Dan syndrome" Haley said "I knew it would come when we hit this side of town" she said **

"**I don't think I can. I mean not after what he did to Keith" Nathan said "My father is a murderer" he said **

"**So how are you feeling about your father? Deep down, inside of your heart?" Haley asked**

"**I don't know. Apart of me hates him so much because every time this family seems to hit normal, he comes along and messes everything up" Nathan said "Its like he doesn't even care if this family comes together" he said **

"**Okay, for starters, you are not your father, so lets get that out the way first. Nathan, I don't really think the biggest problem with you is your father and what he did. I think the biggest problem with you is you scared that every decision you make might lead you to his life style" Haley concluded**

"**And how exactly did you get that conclusion?" Nathan asked with a slight grin on his face**

"**Because everything you've done so far is against what your father has ever done. You rose to the occasion when it came to being a team player, you formed a relationship with your brother and not a rivalry, and you made it when it came to basketball. Now your just scared to see when it will all fall apart" Haley said **

"**So what do you think I should do?" Nathan asked with a complete an utter look of seriousness**

"**I think you have to ask yourself that because if you go on hating him for what he has done you'll pressure yourself into not being him but you'll forget to live. Just ask yourself, what would you want Oliver to do if he were in your situation?" Haley asked**

"**Oh, God. Why did you have to bring our son into this" Nathan laughed to himself**

"**It'll make you think harder" Haley said before she playfully hit him on the arm then got up to go back inside of the house**

**That night Nathan couldn't get much sleep but it didn't really bug him that he couldn't because all he wanted to do was watch his son. Sometimes at night Nathan would just sit inside of his son's room and just try to protect him from any source of evil that could come. It killed him that deep down he couldn't protect his son from everything but he felt as if he couldn't really do that until he figured himself out first. When morning hit Oliver ran over to his father and woke him up to go outside and throw the ball around. Unable to say no to his son, Nathan eagerly hopped up from his sack, grabbed his sneakers and went outside with his son.**

"**You tired?" Nathan asked as he threw the ball back to his son**

"**Nope" Oliver replied**

"**Your not. I heard you went to be late?" Nathan asked**

"**I didn't" Oliver said **

"**Olly, don't lie. I'm your father" Nathan said **

"**I just watched a video" Oliver confessed**

"**A video that kept you up past your bedtime" Nathan said **

"**I thought I could" Oliver said**

"**No, same rules apply as if we were back in Raleigh, bud. Lets make that the last time, okay. Its important that you get a lot of sleep or else you won't be able to stay awake" Nathan said **

"**Okay" Oliver said **

"**Can I ask you a question Olly?" Nathan asked his son**

"**What dad?" Oliver asked**

"**Do you think I'm a good father?" Nathan asked "I mean like am I a good daddy or a mean daddy?" he asked**

"**You're a good dad" Oliver answered **

"**Why?" Nathan asked**

"**Because you play with me, you let me watch basketball with you, and you give me ice cream" Oliver said **

"**So I bought you with ice cream" Nathan laughed "Thanks Olly. You'll never know how much I needed to hear that " he smiled**

**Brooke and Karen gathered around the kitchen table enjoying their coffee when Haley joined them. Still dressed in her robe, Haley let it be known that she was exhausted. Noticing how tired her friend was Brooke slid over her cup, sharing the wealth with her friend.**

"**Coffee is such a heaven sent gift" Haley praised**

"**Olly is in the living room watching television" Brooke said **

"**I swear he lives in front of a television" Haley said **

"**No, he was outside early in the morning with Nathan" Karen said **

"**Really? I didn't see Nathan when I woke up" Haley said **

"**He took the car. I think he's going to be back a little late" Brooke said **

"**Oh, I hope he makes it back in time for the annual burning boat" Haley said **

"**I'm pretty sure he will" Karen said "At least I hope so" she said **

"**I think he had to take care of some business first" Brooke said **

"**Yeah, I just hope that business doesn't take care of him" Haley said **

**With each step that he took he swore he was making the biggest mistake of his life coming to see his father. Reaching the final door where two guards stood he felt his heart leap up out of his chest knowing that behind this door it was no way he could back out. The guards hit the release button for the doors and he slowly walked through the double doors to find his father sitting at an abandoned table. Before he walked any further he stopped and took in a deep breath before he proceeded forward towards the table.**

"**I thought you weren't going to come" Dan said getting up to greet his son but was rejected by Nathan's coldness**

"**The thought crossed my mind but I woke up early and had some time" Nathan said taking a seat across from his father**

"**You look good. How have you been?" Dan asked nervously**

"**I've been good" Nathan said **

"**You still live in Tree Hill. I thought you got on in the NBA?" Dan asked**

"**I am, I live out in Raleigh. Drove down for the burning boat ceremony" Nathan said **

"**Alone?" Dan asked**

"**Just ahead and ask what you want to because I know its killing you" Nathan said becoming annoyed by his fathers lead questions**

"**You mean about Haley?" Dan asked**

"**Yeah, if that's what is on your mind" Nathan said **

"**Not really. I mean I was just trying to have a civil conversation with you" Dan said **

"**I have a son now" Nathan said **

"**With who?" Dan asked**

"**I adopted Haley's son. She lives with me out in Raleigh, she's been living with me for the past four years" Nathan said **

"**Wow! This is a lot to take in son" Dan said in disbelief as to what he was hearing**

"**Well I really don't care how you take it. I just want to be up front with you so you don't have to read it from some damn magazine" Nathan said **

"**Why don't we cut down as to why your really here. I mean you didn't come to see me, so lets get this off the table" Dan demanded**

"**I don't think you can handle what I have to say" Nathan responded**

"**You might as well because your cold as ice" Dan said **

"**Tell me why? I just want to know why you killed Keith, what did he ever do to you?" Nathan asked**

"**I was not in the right state of mind" Dan said **

"**Right state of mind my ass. What state do you have to be in order to kill your own brother?" Nathan asked**

"**I was crazed with who tried to kill me. I thought Keith was the one killed me and I just made revenge the first priority in my life" Dan said **

"**Then that is nothing new because you've always been like that' Nathan replied**

"**You know before all of this I was a decent person. There comes a point in your life where your decision truly effect you, each day you wonder what if' Dan said **

"**Its called regret not a reason to murder someone" Nathan said **

"**Some day you will understand" Dan said **

"**No, I will never understand how you can kill your own brother. I will never understand how you can kill my little sister's father. I will never understand how you can kill the only source of a father Lucas has ever had. That I will never understand" Nathan said "Originally I wasn't going to come but then I looked at my son and saw that I owe it to him to close this part of my life. Close the hate that is inside of me towards you for ripping my family apart because I was so terrified that you would rip the only good thing that has ever happened to me' he said "I look at my son and see the world. I see love and I ask myself what the hell did you ever see when you looked at me?" he went on to ask**

"**I loved you" Dan said before Nathan quickly got up**

"**Like hell. Look I just stopped by to give you this and hope that you will change for yourself because you have no family to change for" Nathan said before he tossed a package onto the table then walked off**

**All Nathan could do was watch his son walk out of his life as he could do nothing to stop him. A single tear strolled down his face as the pain became unbearable. Placing his head down in shame he soon saw the package laying on the table. Opening the package up slowly as he whiped away tears, he slowly revealed a picture of him and Nathan, when Nathan was ten. Flipping the picture over he soon read to himself.**

"**I hope my son will never live to be like the boy in the picture" Dan read**

**The burning boat went off without a hitch. Coming back to Tree Hill for some reason seemed to be the cure for all of them. When that boat sailed away it was as if all problems sailed withit. Oliver's eyes lit up with amazement as the gleaming boat caught nothing but his attention. Stepping beside Haley who held on tight to Oliver shoulders.**

"**Did I miss anything?" Nathan asked making his presence known**

"**I don't know, did you?" Haley asked **

"**No. I don't think I did. I think I haven't missed a thing" Nathan smiled at his son**


	3. Stolen Moments

**Chapter Three-**

**Whining and dining was a regular thing for Nathan but wasn't something he chose to do often. Being in the spotlight sometimes meant socializing in the spotlight with other celebrities but the one thing Nathan never like to see himself as, was a celebrity. On nights when it wasn't about socializing he found himself being more of a normal person and when the night was over after Haley's banquet all he could do was laugh and have fun with his friend to celebrate her honor.**

"**I'm glad we decided to walk, we would have missed the stars" Haley smiled**

"**Chicks always say that. I can't buy into the whole star theory" Nathan said **

"**The star theory, do tell this theory you have formed?" Haley asked**

"**The star theory is simply a theory in which signals to the guy that it is okay to be romantic. That it is okay to open yourself up but only when stars are present" Nathan said "it's the basic signal of say your best sweet and sincere line" he concluded**

"**Just when I think you've come out of the dumb zone, you go charging right back in" Haley laughed**

"**Whatever. Tonight was fun, you had a lot of people show up" Nathan said **

"**Yeah, I know. I was surprised my professor showed and actually said nice things about me" Haley said **

"**Me, too. I thought there was going to be one comedian in the crowd who'll tell it like it is" Nathan said **

"**Must you always be so mean" Haley laughed**

"**Okay…but I'm proud you, Hales. I'm glad you finished college, I know that was big for you" Nathan said pulling her close into a bear hug as they walked down the lighted streets**

"**Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to be able to go to class. If we both would have been at Duke we probably wouldn't have been able to have as much success" Haley said "But I do think you should go back to school, Nate" she said **

"**I know. I just I want to go back on my own terms" Nathan said "I just feel like right now basketball has been so good to me" he said **

"**I know" Haley said as he pulled her yet again to his body. Just as Nathan and Haley began to laugh in the moment of things out of the corner of his eye who could a flash go off and then a man running**

"**What the hell" Nathan said breaking his embrace from Haley**

"**What was that?" Haley asked "I think it was a camera or something" she said **

"**Yeah, it was. Paparazzi. Damn!" Nathan yelled kicking the nearest piece of trash on the floor**

**Earlier the next morning it was as to be expected that the picture of Nathan and Haley hugging as they walked the well lit streets of downtown Raleigh was plastered all over the front page. Some speculated that the two were secret lovers who were stepping out supposed romances. When Haley came into the kitchen for her morning cup Nathan sat eagerly with each magazine copy spread out all over the counter.**

"**I see you woke up early" Haley commented on the wide eyed Nathan as she poured herself a cup of coffee**

"**Have you seen this?" Nathan asked "You're my sex slave" he said **

"**Well Nathan, I never knew you had those feelings" Haley joked**

"**This is serious, Hales. They have you plastered all over this magazine and this newspaper. They all ready figured out that you attend Duke" Nathan said **

"**Well that's where they are wrong because I finished my last day on Friday" Haley said **

"**So what you don't care if they have you all in the papers, saying whatever they want about you?" Nathan asked**

"**Nate, they can say whatever they want because the people that know me best, know I am not what they say I am" Haley said as Oliver came running down the stairs**

"**Don't run" Nathan called out from the kitchen**

"**Stop letting this bug you" Haley said **

"**Well it does and it should you" Nathan said as he grabbed his gym bag then his keys off of the table "I'll see you tonight. But if I want a peek then all I have to do is look on a front page on the news stands" he said before he left the kitchen**

"**Dramatic" Haley said to herself before she began laughing**

**Throughout the day almost every guy on the team made reference to Nathan finally being caught by the paparazzi. Whenever the team took a break and had to walk through the hallways to go to the training rooms you could see reporters filing outside waiting for him. For so long Nathan had been the guy on the team who was very private about his life but since word got out about him and the supposed mystery girl, reporters were eager to dig deep into the story of the mystery called Nathan Scott.**

"**Cheer up Nate, it aint' that bad" Skills said **

"**Yeah, you can say that. Your not the one on Sun magazine" Nathan replied**

"**Trust Nate, I have had my fair share of deals but you had to have known that it was coming" Skills said **

"**I guess but I just don't want people prying into my business" Nathan said**

"**I get you. But don't let this effect you when it comes to the game" Skills warned his friend**

"**It won't I just have to do damage control" Nathan said **

"**Damage control, such as what?" Skills asked**

"**I don't know, come out and give the people what they want. I just don't want them coming into my house with that, I don't my kid followed or anything, you know" Nathan complained before one of his teammates tapped him on the shoulder from behind**

"**Hey Mathis" Skills greeted**

"**You talking about the papers?" Mathis asked holding a paper in his hand**

"**Yeah, why?" Nathan asked with a puzzled look on his face as to what Mathis held within his hands**

"**I think you might want to get yourself a publicist to protect yourself" Mathis said as he handed over a picture of Olly playing at school**

"**Where'd you get this Mathis?" Nathan asked with anger in his tone**

"**Coach got a fax, Enquire got their hands on a lead and took advantage" Mathis said**

"**This is what I'm talking about. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Nathan said grabbing his duffel bag as he quickly stormed out of the locker room**

**Haley and Brooke paced the floors as they each gripped on tight to their cell phones awaiting a call. In her mind Haley was screaming out loud because she didn't take this whole deal seriously, especially on Oliver's behalf. The two had been in the market when a man came with a new release of magazines featuring Oliver as the front page along with the pictures of Nathan and Haley from the night before. Taking a seat to take everything in Nathan soon stormed into the house with a publicist behind him with paper and pen in hand.**

"**I want to find out whoever got the picture of my son. Give me the photographer and give me the editor, but get me something" Nathan demanded as he threw his keys on the counter while the publicists eagerly wrote down**

"**What's going on?" Haley asked**

"**This is John, he's the team publicist, I had him come out with a statement until we can find our own publicist" Nathan said "Does Olly know?" he asked**

"**The school called me and said he was scared. I picked him up and he was just crying his eyes out. He's really scared, Nate" Haley said**

"**I know. I just can't believe people would go as far as to going after kids just for what?" Nathan said **

"**Well I think I should go upstairs and chill with my nephew, he's a little frantic" Brooke said before she went upstairs**

"**I don't want my son in magazines. Do whatever you have to but get my son off of the damn front page" Haley yelled**

"**We're taking care of this, don't worry I promise you that Olly will not deal with this again" Nathan said **

"**I'm not sending him back to that school, they have whomever just come on the campus. So there is no way in hell my son will be in that school again" Haley said angered**

"**Then what the hell do you propose we do? Take him out of school. Fine, we'll take him out of that school but until then lets just get the pictures" Nathan said trying to calm his friend down**

"**Okay. I have enough to release a statement and I should be getting a call back from the papers. You should probably contact your attorney if you want to press charges" John said as he got off the phone**

"**Okay. Thank you for everything, John" Nathan thanked him**

"**I'm sorry about this" John said "I will do everything I can but I am truly sorry" he said **

"**Its not your fault" Nathan said as he walked John to the door to let him out**

"**We'll be in touch and I will see you tomorrow at the game" John said before he left**

"**Now will you stop laughing at me when I get paranoid about pictures?" Nathan asked Haley**

"**Nathan, I can deal with pictures of us because I know there is nothing going on with us. We're not secret lovers, we're not sex slaves. But they went after our son, just to get to you" Haley said **

"**I get that and I hate myself because I should have taken care of this a long time ago. We're in a position in which paparazzi will be apart of our lives. We can't fight them because there are too many of them but we have to be careful when it comes to Olly. So we gotta make sure we keep extra attention when it comes to the school" Nathan said **

"**So what do we do? He's scared" Haley said **

"**Just let him stay out for a few days until he feels better but we have to teach about this stuff and not be blind and think no one will notice us because we're not flashy" Nathan said **

"**I used to love the fact that you were a basketball player but I hate you right now" Haley said **

"**I hate you right now to" Nathan said before he pulled her in for a hug**


	4. Reps and Bad Reps

**Chapter Four-**

**After the incident with the tabloids Nathan and Haley had made sure to take every precaution necessary when it came to Oliver. It took a little while for Oliver to get used to his bodyguards but when his mother and father explained things to him, he soon began to understand why it was important for him. Through the media Nathan made sure to express his discontent with the photos of his son that was released but even more so the media became intrigued with his mystery that no one knew nothing about. Not wanting to be the subject of mystery he allowed cameras into his home for a sit down interview with his family with Ahmad Rashad.**

"**You have a nice home here Nathan" Ahmad complimented him as he waited for the camera guys to get set up**

"**Thanks. I heard you had went over to Shaq's place for the barbeque, how was it?" Nathan asked**

"**It was Shaq's place, everything is big and outrageous there" Ahmad laughed**

"**Yeah, I was going to go but little man here had to go to the dentist" Nathan said **

"**Priority first" Ahmad smiled at Haley**

"**Yeah, I mean its new for us not to be known as the sex slave partners" Haley laughed**

"**Are we ready to roll?" Ahmad asked his camera guy**

"**Yeah, we're up and ready" The camera guy said **

"**All right. I'm here in North Carolina with the power forward from Charlotte Bobcats, Nathan Scott and his beautiful family. Recently photos were released of his family that caused many to become invested in the life of Nathan Scott, so now we get the scoop on who Nathan Scott really is" Ahmad said as he introduced his story line "So lets just dive into the main subject, what was your initial reaction when you saw the photos?" he asked**

"**My initial reaction was anger. I never dealt with that and it was new for me. But Haley here had a completely different reaction towards it" Nathan said **

"**Yeah, I was cool with it. I thought it was funny, Nathan of course freaked out but I just kind of let roll of my shoulders. I mean how in the matter of hours you become the story people want to read amazes me. I mean my face was plastered on magazines and all sorts of false stories were written" Haley said**

"**Now when you two were described as sex partners it kind of made Haley's personality somewhat coincide with yours. Finally we know who the mystery girl is in your life was the theme, what is your real relationship together?" Ahmad asked**

"**My relationship with Haley is she is my best friend. I've known every since freshmen year in high school. So it kind of angered me that they potrayed in such bad light" Nathan said **

"**Now pictures of your son surfaced to, tell how exactly does Haley fit into the picture with your son?" Ahmad asked**

"**Oliver is Haley's biological son. I adopted Oliver in my Senior year of high school. We've been a family ever since" Nathan said **

"**Now why do you feel it is important for people to know this bit of information now as opposed to five years ago when you first came into the league?" Ahmad asked**

"**I think its important because I don't want people to start hacking into my life. You know I'm an athlete and I always will be but I want people to separate my basketball life from my personal life" Nathan said **

"**Your basically the premiere player for the league, does this really shock you that people are fascinated by your life?" Ahmad asked**

"**In some ways it does. I mean the guys literally hazed me by saying oh they finally got you. So like I said, its new for me" Nathan smiled**

"**Haley, how do you feel being the girl behind the player?" Ahmad asked**

"**I don't live in his shadows. I support him with his decisions and he supports me with my decisions. The most important is that he a good father who just wants to protect his son. I mean there is nothing going on between us and I think its hilarious kind of because I've never looked at Nathan that way" Haley said **

"**Will you now?" Ahmad asked**

"**Not anytime soon. He's still quite annoying" Haley laughed**

**After the interview Nathan felt so much better that he was being open with his life in which that way no mystery would surround. Many loved the fact that he was a dedicated friend who chose to be a father figure for his best friends baby, so when it came to the women vote he was a crowd favorite. Brooke munched on popcorn as she sat at the counter watching the interview on television while Haley and Oliver played together. Running down the stairs dressed in nice apparell the girls were shocked to see Nathan in anything other than basketball short or shorts in general.**

"**Where are you off to?" Brooke asked intrigued yet again in his life**

"**I am going on an interview" Nathan said as Oliver got up from his chair and ran over to his father**

"**Can I go with you?" Oliver asked**

"**No, not this time bud. But I promise you we will certainly tear up the town this weekend. How does Disneyworld sound?" Nathan asked**

"**Cool" Oliver smiled**

"**What type of interview? You have a great paying job" Brooke said **

"**I know. Why would you be looking for another job?" Haley asked**

'**Olly, go upstairs and get ready for bed" Nathan instructed his son**

"**Yeah, here take your picture with you so we can hang it up in your room when I get up there" Haley said handing the picture over to her son**

"**Okay. Bye daddy" Oliver said before he walked up stairs**

"**Okay. Nice and cool, but what are you up to?" Brooke asked**

"**I'm not the interviewee, I am the interviewer" Nathan said before the doorbell rang**

"**Who is that?" Haley asked**

"**Guys, I would like you to meet Heather" Nathan said after he opened the door**

"**Heather. Hi, Heather" Haley smiled**

"**Nice to meet you. You must be his room mate?" Heather asked**

"**Something like that' Haley smiled**

"**I'm Brooke" Brooke called out from the sofa**

"**You ready to get this interview started?" Nathan asked**

"**I sure am. I can't wait to be your publicist" Heather said**

"**Neither can I. Why don't you wait for me by the car" Nathan suggested as he could feel the look of shock on both of the girls faces**

"**Okay" Heather said happily before she walked outside of the house**

"**What the hell did you do?" Haley asked "Barbie is our publicist?" she asked**

"**She's qualified" Nathan reasoned**

"**Oh, she's qualified all right" Brooke laughed "You can not be serious by hiring her" she questioned**

"**The team recommended her" Nathan said **

"**Another reason as to why she won't be our publicist" Haley said **

"**Look can we talk about this later?" Nathan asked**

"**Yeah, we'll talk about it all right" Haley threatened him**

"**Have a nice night ladies" Nathan said before he left the house closing the door behind him**

"**I'm going to kill him. I swear I will" Haley said frustrated**


	5. Past Likings

**Chapter Five-**

**A slight wave up sleepiness came over Haley as she sat awaiting in the airport. Flipping through countless travel magazines and brochures about the different airlines as well as comparisons she soon grew bored. Just as she began to give up hope that her friends flight would come in on time, a line of people came filing through the terminal. Quickly rising to her feet her eyes soon met with the person she had been dying to see all along. Lucas smiled as he could see the excitement on his best friends face.**

"**Hey you" Lucas smiled as he walked over to her and was soon welcomed by a big hug**

"**I've missed you" Haley laughed as she let him loose**

"**I've missed you, too. Where is the little guy?" Lucas asked**

"**He's with Nathan at the arena. Skills, Nathan, and Oliver wanted to play a game of football with the guys" Haley said **

"**I see my brother blew me off for a game' Lucas laughed**

"**No, he has a jersey for you in the back. I just wanted to pick you up" Haley said **

"**How sweet of you" Lucas said "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to her **

"**We shall" Haley said as they linked arms and began walking **

"**How have you been?" Lucas asked**

"**I'm as well as to be expected. I mean I finished college and I'm still looking for a decent internship" Haley said **

"**Congrats on that" Lucas smiled "You got my present, right?" he asked**

"**Yeah, I got it the other day" Haley said "Thank you" she said **

"**I see we have a lot to talk about" Lucas smiled as he pulled her close to him**

**Each of the guys collapsed to the floor as the feeling of tiredness came over them quickly without even thinking. Having the young and energetic spirit Oliver stayed on the sideline playing with his nerf ball with his friends from the team daycare center. It was no surprise that Oliver possessed Nathan's athletic skills as most of the kids complained about how good he was and that it was unfair for him to play. Sitting up on the ground Nathan glanced down at his watch and soon quickly popped up.**

"**Come on Skills. Luke should be home by now" Nathan said grabbing his water bottle**

"**Don't worry about me, worry about Jordan over there" Skills laughed as he slowly rose to his feet**

"**Olly. Grab your stuff we gotta go home to see Uncle Lucas" Nathan called out to his son**

"**Okay" Oliver yelled back before he ran off to go grab his stuff from the cubby**

"**So you ever going to tell me what happened with your publicist?" Skills asked**

"**Haley made me fire her" Nathan replied**

"**Wait, you introduced her to Haley?" Skills asked**

"**She showed up at the house, what was I suppose to do?" Nathan asked**

"**Keep it as much of a secret as possible" Skills suggested**

"**No, it wouldn't have worked. Heather's a little on the not so bright side if you know what I mean" Nathan said as the two began to walk out of the double doors meeting Oliver in the hallway**

"**Well at least you can say you had a shot with a publicist" Skills said **

"**Oh, how I should be lucky, huh?" Nathan asked "Plus I didn't really feel comfortable with bringing her around the house because I was afraid of how Oliver might take it" he said **

"**Well Haley met her, so he probably wouldn't have taken it well" Skills said **

"**Taken what well Dad?" Oliver asked**

"**Your mom's casserole" Nathan lied as he played his sons hair**

"**Mom's casserole is good" Oliver smiled**

"**Yeah, it is" Nathan said **

"**Man, if a woman couldn't cook then she isn't marrying material" Skills said **

"**Good thing your mom can cook, huh?" Nathan asked his son**

**Lucas came prancing down the stairs after getting washed up for dinner when the guys came in from playing football at the arena. Once Oliver got a look at Lucas his eyes lit up with happieness as he ran over to greet his Uncle. Placing his keys down on the counter Nathan walked over to greet his brother as well. Coming out of the kitchen Haley wasn't surprise to see such a warm welcoming between the boys as they all had a very close bond with each other.**

"**What happened to you? We thought you were going to join us" Nathan said **

"**I was but by the time I would have gotten there, you guys would have probably left" Lucas said **

"**Did you have a good flight?" Nathan asked**

"**Yeah, it was good" Lucas said "Thanks for the upgrade to first class" he laughed**

"**Hey, superstardom" Nathan joked**

"**I'm sure you mean that in the best of ways" Lucas said **

**It was like old times again back at the house. Everyone joked and laughed, it wasn't about anything than just having fun being with each other. When the night was over Skills and Brooke headed back to their places. In the middle of the night Nathan got up to get himself a snack only to find Haley sitting on the counter eating ice cream.**

"**Hey you" Nathan said as he walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water out before he hopped up on the counter to join his friend**

"**What are you doing up?" Haley asked**

"**I could ask you the same thing. But since I'm easy to work with I guess its because my game is loading into the dynasty mode" Nathan said **

"**Figures you'd be up all night playing a meanless game" Haley said **

"**Hey, don't say that about Madden. That game is the closest thing to amazing that I will ever find besides my son" Nathan smiled "So you got the boy, why are you so down?" he asked**

"**I don't have the boy and what are you talking about?" Haley asked**

"**Lucas Eugene Scott" Nathan said **

"**Luke and I are friends" Haley stated**

"**Well this friend has it bad for her other friend. Hales, you've had feelings for him for a long time" Nathan said **

"**That was a senior year thing' Haley said **

"**I hate when people chalk things up to a senior year thing. Fess up to things. Hales, you have to stop putting your life on the back burner" Nathan said **

"**He's dating someone" Haley said **

"**So, that shouldn't stop you from telling him how you feel" Nathan said "Do something for yourself" he said before he left her to think**

**When morning finally hit they all gathered around the table to eat breakfast, with much orchestration by Nathan, Lucas and Haley sat together at the table laughing and catching up on old times. Oliver pigged out on his mothers famous pancakes before Nathan placed his hand on his son's shoulder to relieve him of his eating.**

"**Okay. I think its about time for someone to head off to practice to work off breakfast" Nathan said as he got up from the table**

"**Can I just have one more?" Oliver pleaded with is father**

"**Sorry Olly but we have to be on time" Nathan said as he walked over to grab his car keys**

"**Have a fun day at practice?" Haley laughed before the two boys left the house**

"**Must be fun" Lucas smiled "You've got the life, Hales" he smiled**

"**How so?" Haley asked "I live with your dreaded step brother and we share a kid together" she said **

"**Yeah, Nathan and you. Never saw that coming" Lucas laughed "Nathan and you have made a great life for yourself" he complimented**

"**I suppose we do. Nathan makes a great living to support both Olly and me. He's a great father" Haley said **

"**That's good seeing as he was raised by Dan" Lucas said **

"**How about you?" Haley asked "How is your life?" he said **

"**Its going great" Lucas smiled**

"**Just how great? Your beaming" Haley said recognizing her friends look**

"**Yeah, I came down for a reason. I have big news?" Lucas said **

"**Like what?" Haley asked**

"**I'm getting married" Lucas said as all Haley could do was kick herself in the inside.**

"**To who?" Haley asked surprised**

"**Sarah, we've been dating for the past year now" Lucas said **

"**When did you propose?" Haley asked**

"**Last weekend…" Lucas said before she cut him off**

"**So this would be the reason you were so eager to come out" Haley concluded**

"**Yeah, that and to see my friends. What's the big deal?" Lucas asked**

"**Nothing. I just thought you'd let me in on the fact that you are deciding to get married" Haley said **

"**I am, right now" Lucas said **

"**No, like before the whole proposal. What's with you these days?" Haley asked**

"**Okay, the whole conversation I was planning to have with my friend is going south of the direction its in now. Your going to have to explain to me, where your coming from?" Lucas asked**

"**You don't call, we only talk when something happens and since Dan's trial that's been forever. Its like ever since senior year I've lost my best friend" Haley said **

"**Hales, we talk" Lucas said **

"**Give me the transcripts because I sure as hell don't remember" Haley said before she stormed off just as Nathan came in from dropping off Oliver**

"**Hey Luke" Nathan said before Haley brushed past him and ran upstairs leaving Nathan surprised "What just happened?" he asked**

"**I told Haley about Sarah" Lucas said **

"**Oh…what about Sarah?" Nathan asked**

"**I'm getting married" Lucas said before Nathan hugged his older brother in congratulations**

"**Congrats Luke" Nathan congratulated him**

"**I wish your reaction was Haley's reaction" Lucas said disappointed "Have I done something?" he asked**

"**I'm not sure. I just know that these past couple of years Luke, she's really needed you" Nathan said **

"**But that's why you're here. Your supposed to be here for her and support her" Lucas said **

"**Yeah, I'm here and I do support her but I can never take the place of you in her life" Nathan said "You guys go way back and your like family to her, never think that just because she's doing good that she'll never stop needing you" he said **

**Haley couldn't get the words of Luke getting married out of her head as it just seemed to echo throughout every thought she had. Unable to sleep she got up from the bed and walked out onto the balcony of her room. Sitting in her favorite chair she just tried to remember back when things were just fun and simple between everyone. Just as she managed to get lost in the trance of hanging out at the river court she soon heard the sounds of a bouncing basketball below the balcony. Thinking that Olly had snuck out to shoot hoops she quickly popped up from her seat to look out over the balcony to find Nathan standing looking up back at her.**

"**You….are…unbelievable" Haley said annoyed by the fact that it was Nathan**

"**I've been told, by the ladies of course" Nathan smiled "Hey throw down the grape vine?" he suggested as walked over to the side of her room**

"**Go away" Haley said **

"**So your not going to throw down the grape vine?" Nathan asked**

"**Nathan please just go away" Haley pleaded as Nathan began to climb the wall**

"**You don't mean it" Nathan said as he made his way onto the ledge**

"**Yes, I do" Haley said as she walked back over to her chair as Nathan jumped onto the balcony**

"**I don't know how Romeo did this, I would have been fine leaving Juliet alone for the night" Nathan said gasping for breath "Talk to me" he said **

"**I don't want to" Haley said **

"**Yeah, you do. You want to yell at me for suggesting that you reveal your feelings to Luke" Nathan said **

"**That I would like to do" Haley said **

"**I'm sorry. I truly am" Nathan said squeezing in with Haley on the chair**

"**I don't want your apologies" Haley said "I just….I want….I just want things to make sense" she said**

"**Lucas and you?" Nathan asked**

"**Everything" Haley said "I feel like my life has been on this constant battle to catch up to where it use to be" she explained**

"**You mean ever since senior year. Ever since you had Oliver" Nathan said **

"**I'm closer to you than I am to Lucas. I don't mean to be mean but how the hell did that happen" Haley said **

"**Clearly understood. Look everything that has happened to you, has happened for a reason" Nathan said "You got knocked down but its up to you to get back up" he said **

"**Nathan, I feel like crap. I'm not getting ready to go boxing" Haley said **

"**I'm saying don't give up hope. Maybe Lucas isn't the one for you but I promise you that the one is out there" Nathan promised "And hopefully you'll get married yourself so you can move out and I can finally have a bachelor pad" he said **

"**Your such a joke" Haley laughed**


	6. Appreciation Goes A Long Way

**Chapter Six-**

**Scrambling around the house, Haley tried to prepare for Nathan's dinner party that he was hosting for his charity committee that was coming over that evening. Cooking and cleaning at the same time, she was pretty much scattered all over the oversized house. Just as she began to place the plates out on the table Nathan and Oliver came in. Oliver threw his backpack down in the middle of the floor almost tripping up Haley as she went around the table while Nathan threw his basketball over in the corner.**

"**Did you call Mary?" Nathan asked**

"**I left her a message. Can you pass the forks and spoons?" Haley asked**

"**I have to go get dressed before the committee comes here" Nathan said making his way over to the stairs "Oliver. Help your mom" he said before he ran up the stairs**

"**Do I have to?" Oliver asked**

"**Only if you want to" Haley said in hopes that her son would help her**

"**I'll go upstairs and get ready" Oliver said before he ran up the stairs**

"**So glad that I have help" Haley said**

**The party went off without a hitch as a lot was accomplished in establishing different charities in which Nathan's percentage would go to. Brooke and Skills of course joined in on the spending feast, feeling as if they were making a difference themselves. When the night wound down the guests left one by one and by the end of the night it was down to Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Skills in the living room.**

"**That was great" Skills praised**

"**I feel like I just saved the world" Brooke smiled**

"**God help us" Skills joked before Brooke threw a pillow at him**

"**I think the Reach Out Foundation is a perfect foundation to be apart of. What'd you think Hales?" Nathan asked**

"**I thought it was eventful" Haley said "I just wish people didn't leave such a mess" she said **

"**You love messes" Nathan laughed "I mean your this neat freak" he said **

"**Yeah, you do love messes" Brooke laughed**

"**Since when?" Haley asked**

"**You've always been a organizer" Nathan said **

"**Says the boy who knows me for what the past six years" Haley said **

"**I've known you all my life" Nathan said **

"**I'm talking about when I finally stopped gagging whenever I was in the room with you" Haley said angrily**

"**That is true, too" Brooke laughed**

"**So what exactly are we talking about?" Nathan asked**

"**I'm talking about how you clearly misunderstand me" Haley replied**

"**How the hell do I misunderstand you?" Nathan asked**

"**I love messes, when the hell did I start to love messes?" Haley asked**

"**Okay, so I messed up by saying that. Don't bite my head off" Nathan said **

"**I wouldn't have to bite your head off if you would stop assuming that I love to clean up mostly behind your messes" Haley said **

"**My messes. Hales, I clean up behind myself" Nathan said**

"**When?" Haley asked "Is that when you leave the milk out or the classic leave potato chip crumbs all over the sofa. Maybe it could be that you leave the leftovers out causing it to go bad and unable to eat for the rest of us" she said **

"**Rest of us, there's only two of us that live in this house" Nathan said **

"**And the occasional visits from your wonderful friends" Skills threw into the mix**

"**Yeah, we have a lot of people who come over and I am always the one preparing and cleaning. Like when you came in, I asked you to help me. But no! you were too busy to put a couple of damn forks and spoons on the damn table" Haley yelled**

"**I had guests coming over. What you want me to go around people smelling?" Nathan asked**

"**I could care less. But that's not what really bugs me, it's the fact that you just assume" Haley said **

"**This is better than court tv" Brooke whispered to Skills**

"**So I'll stop leaving stuff out" Nathan said **

"**I don't care about that. The big thing I want from you is appreciation, appreciation for everything that I do for you" Haley said **

"**Oh, please. You cook and occasionally clean up. I could do what you do easily" Nathan said as Brooke and Skills watched in awe as they knew this argument had reached a new level**

"**He messed up on that one" Skills shook his head in shame**

"**No, she's carrying on about what she does and bagging on me for all the stuff I do but everything she does I can do. Better by that" Nathan said**

"**So you can do what I do? You can get Olly dressed for school. You can wake up early and have his lunch prepared for him because the night before you had to stay up late to write a fourteen page term paper. You can clean this big ass house and still manage to put dinner on the table and have to clean up the mess afterwards. You can make sure to pay the bills" Haley said **

"**I can do it, hell I give the money to pay the bills" Nathan said **

"**Your such a jackass" Haley said in disbelief "I challenge you for one day to walk in my shoes" she said **

"**What's the challenge" Nathan laughed "Okay, I will take it. Winner gets breakfast in bed and the loser must serve them" he said **

"**Deal and tonight I suggest you sleep with one eye open" Haley said before she stormed off upstairs**

"**Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned" Skills said before he busted up into laughter**

"**Good luck" Brooke laughed**

**It was day one of the so called challenge between Nathan and Haley, no one was more eager to get up that morning than Nathan to prove Haley how easy her job was. Turning the lights on in Oliver's room to find his son covered completely with his blanket. A little surprised to see the covers pulled over his head Nathan walked over and pulled them off to find Oliver sitting up playing his portable play station**

"**Olly, how long have you been up?" Nathan asked his son**

"**Not too long" Oliver answered**

"**Well lets put the game down and start getting ready for school" Nathan said before he walked off down the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen to find Haley sitting at the table "I see your up" he said**

"**Yeah, I thought I would wake up to a nice pot of coffee but to my surprise nothing was to be found" Haley smiled "I always make coffee in the morning" she said "You know to spare the Starbucks runs" she added**

"**I'll make some" Nathan said as he walked over to the cabinets to pull out a coffee pot**

"**Dad! I can't find my clothes" Oliver called out from upstairs**

"**I see you forgot to lay out his clothes. You see Olly pulls the I have no clothes to wear to school, so that enables him not to go. Then when you go upstairs he'll have all his clothes thrown under his bed" Haley smiled "You know just a suggestion, but I'm guessing you all ready knew all of this stuff" she said **

"**I have no clothes to wear to school" Oliver called out**

"**I'm sure you have something to wear" Nathan replied "And he may do that to you but I have this under control. We will be dressed and ready to go in twenty minutes" he said to Haley**

"**I don't want to school, If I don't have clothes" Oliver said **

"**Have fun searching because if they're not under his bed then you'll be on a mission" Haley laughed "Now will this pot of coffee be done anytime soon and by the way how is breakfast coming along?" she asked**

**Two hours later Nathan had finally managed to get Oliver ready for school, of course he was an hour late but the biggest hassle was getting him dressed. When Nathan came prancing down the stairs he saw Haley sitting down at the table eating toast just laughing at Nathan's defeat with Oliver. Handing Oliver his backpack, Oliver soon ran outside to the car.**

"**What time will you be home?" Nathan asked**

"**I'm not sure…why?" Haley asked**

"**For dinner. I want to know so I can have it ready" Nathan said **

"**I'm not sure but if you cook it long enough it should stay hot. Tonight is our poker night so make sure to make enough because Brooke and Skills are coming over. Brooke passed her finals, so be sure to make her favorite cake like she asked" Haley mentioned**

"**Cake? I don't know how to bake" Nathan said **

"**Well have fun learning" Haley smiled "Jelly Pecan Cake with extra cherries on top" she said**

"**Fine, I'll stop by a bakery" Nathan said **

"**Have a nice day of practice" Haley said**

**After a long day of practice, Nathan was dog tired and having the media shove cameras in his face afterwards about the Kobe drama definitely added more stress. By the time he made it to the house Haley had all ready taken off to the tutor center for a little bit. Thinking he had moments to sleep he was soon interrupted when Brooke came in and plopped down on the sofa next to him.**

"**How do you have full access to my home?" Nathan asked tiredly**

"**My best friend lives here, that's how" Brooke said "Did you make my cake?" she asked**

"**Its in the fridge" Nathan said trying to catch an ounce of sleep**

"**Why'd you put it in there. It will get cold" Brooke said **

"**Apparently I leave things out so I thought I would start practicing with your cake" Nathan said**

"**Nathan, cakes stay out of the fridge at least this one. Milk goes in the fridge, things that are cold to begin with go inside of the fridge" Brooke said "I have to save the cake" she said popping up from the sofa and ran over to the kitchen **

"**You do that" Nathan said to himself**

"**Hey Nathan?" Brooke asked**

"**Huh? What is it Brooke? What do you want?" Nathan asked annoyed**

"**Where is Oliver?" Brooke asked**

"**At school" Nathan answered**

"**No, he isn't" Brooke said **

"**Then where is he?" Nathan asked half asleep**

"**At a fair in Charlotte" Brooke said **

"**What!?" Nathan asked surprised "Why is he in Charlotte? I dropped my son off at his school" he said **

"**A field trip. Parents were suppose to pick kids up" Brooke read "Haley left under Nathan must read" she said **

"**Oh, God. I better go get him before she bites my head off for a good cause this time" Nathan said as he ran over to the counter to get his keys then ran out of the house**

"**Yeah buddy your going to lose that bet" Brooke said to herself**

**It was well into midnight before Nathan had finally made it back home wondering how the hell he was going to tell Haley that he was unable to find Oliver. He had hoped and prayed that his son would be watching television in the living room when he walked through the doors. Saying a quick prayer before he opened the doors he soon saw Haley sitting up, looking as if she was in complete worry mode and he hated that he would be the one to send her into an even deeper mode of worry once he told her about Oliver.**

"**Hey" Nathan said closing the door behind him**

"**Where have you been?" Haley asked worried**

"**I was out in Charlotte" Nathan said "Haley, we need to talk?" he asked**

"**Oliver was dropped off by Tommy's mom. Oliver's ride never showed up so she circled by and saw him waiting with his teachers so she gave him a ride home" Haley said "Where were you today?" she asked**

"**I had barely gotten the note" Nathan said **

"**I left you a message on your cell phone. I left you a note. I had left a message with the secretary at the arena" Haley said "How can you be careless with the one thing that is most important in both our lives" she said **

"**I'm sorry. Look you win okay, you are better then me in everything. When it comes to our son and when it comes to everything else" Nathan said **

"**Its not about me being better. Its about us" Haley said **

"**What about us?" Nathan asked "I bring in the money but you clearly run the team" he said**

"**No. Nathan, you and I need to be a team. When it comes to our son, we need to be a team. When it comes to running the house, we need to be a team. When it comes to cleaning the house, we need to be a team. Every aspect we need to be a team" Haley said "I'm not asking you to hail me as the ruler, I'm just asking you to appreciate me" she said **

"**I do appreciate you. Hales, you're the mother of my child. I appreciate you every time I look at him" Nathan said "Its just I hate cleaning" he said **

"**And so do I but I do it because I want things to be nice for you" Haley said **

"**So you clean for me?" Nathan asked surprised**

"**You're a baller, who knows when MTV Cribs will come by" Haley smiled**

"**True" Nathan laughed "Look today I've realized how much you do on top of school. So to make sure you have more time to yourself I will hire a maid" he said **

"**Really?" Haley asked with a huge smile on her face "You would do that?" she asked**

"**Yeah, I want you to start doing things for yourself. So I want you to get back into your music" Nathan said **

"**I might have to make more challenges for you, especially if I'll benefit like this" Haley smiled**

"**Come on lets get dinner" Nathan said **

"**From where? Its like one in the morning" Haley said **

"**I have connections" Nathan said grabbing his car keys**

"**With who?" Haley asked**

"**His name is Jack" Nathan replied**

"**Jack who?" Haley asked**

"**In the Box" Nathan said as they grabbed their coats and headed out of the door.**


	7. Dating The Music

**Chapter Seven-**

**It was like being a kid again back in her element that used to make her feel so alive. Before Haley conceived Oliver she had always dreamed of becoming a recording artist and would tour the country singing her hit ballads that she won countless Grammy's for. Listening to a few sample songs that Danny, her producer, had come up with over the course of his career that he was eager to try out with her voice. Nathan sat in the back with a couple of the guys that he knew at the studio just talking sports and occasionally about Haley.**

"**So this sounds good" Danny smiled**

"**Yeah, I mean I can't believe that I wrote so many songs in one day" Haley laughed as Nathan came into the sound studio**

"**So Danny are we all wrapped up here? I got a game tonight" Nathan said **

"**And that would be my ride. I want to thank you again for your help" Haley said as she extended her hand to Danny**

"**Trust me, I'm glad to help" Danny said "So you think you going to win tonight Scott?" he asked**

"**I know we will" Nathan laughed "Thanks again for doing this favor for me" he said**

"**Just give me the all star game tickets like I want and I'll know how thankful you are" Danny said before Nathan and Haley left studio**

"**I totally love you for this" Haley said as jumped into Nathan's arms once he stepped outside to join her**

"**Stop. Stop before we get another paparazzi shot" Nathan laughed**

"**I don't care. Sooner or later they'll be paparazzi about me" Haley joked**

"**What happened to I hate paparazzi? Because if you want I can tell the security team that they don't have to sleep in the security house anymore, meaning all those magazines will get shots of us around the house" Nathan said **

"**Not a chance. But it just feels good to get back to something I love" Haley smiled**

"**I know. So did Danny give your studio scheduling time and stuff?" Nathan asked**

"**Yes, tomorrow in the morning" Haley said **

"**So you know where the studio is and stuff? So you won't have to call me up begging me to tell you" Nathan joked**

"**I know where it is, we did walk here" Haley said**

"**Good, I'm glad that you do" Nathan said "Come on lets run back" he said as he grabbed her hand then they both took off running down the street**

**Later on that evening Haley stayed up late into the night after Nathan had left for his away game. The thrill of recording had her wired all night and well into the morning. Being in the studio seemed to make her feel as if she just belonged. While inside recording a track she could see Brooke come in to the studio. A slight smile came to her face as she did love the fact that her friends were supportive of her and her dream. **

"**Take five Hales" Danny said into the speaker before Haley hung up her headphones and came into the sound booth "Thanks again for the coffee, Brooke" he smiled**

"**Oh, your welcome. If you need anything just ask me" Brooke said in her sexiest voice**

"**Your horrible" Haley said slapping her friend on the arm as she joined her on the arm**

"**So how long do you have to stay here?" Brooke asked**

"**For a little while. Did you pick Oliver up?" Haley asked**

"**Yeah, he's over at Karen's café. Kacey, says she can't wait to come over" Brooke smiled**

"**How fun! Nathan's is going to love having his sister over" Haley smiled **

"**I know" Brooke said "Now I think you should get another friend something she loves?" she asked**

"**Like what?" Haley asked**

"**Like a date with your producer, Danny?" Brooke asked**

"**I'm not sure. I mean I think he's dating" Haley said **

"**Find out who so I can look sexier than her and get the man" Brooke laughed**

"**Brooke…."Haley said before Brooke cut her off**

"**Calm down" Brooke said before she got up and left**

"**Hales, come here real quick?" Danny asked her**

"**Okay" Haley said quickly making her way over to Danny**

"**Listen to this" Danny said handing her the headphones**

"**Is this me?" Haley asked "Oh, my God it sounds good" she commented**

"**Yeah, it does" Danny smiled "I like the work" he said **

"**Can I ask you something?" Haley asked**

"**Sure like what?" Danny asked**

"**Are you dating anyone?" Haley asked**

"**Wow! Uh…Haley I strictly want to keep this about the music" Danny said**

"**No, not me. I'm talking about Brooke" Haley said**

"**Brooke, your friend?" Danny asked**

"**Yeah, she likes you and wants to date you" Haley said**

"**Let me think…no' Danny said**

"**Why?" Haley asked**

"**I'm your producer not someone you pimp for or pimp at" Danny said **

"**Brooke is really nice" Haley said **

"**I'm sure she is but she's not my type" Danny said **

"**What you think she's some hoe?" Haley said **

"**Thanks for helping a friend out" Brooke said making her presence known**

"**Brooke" Haley said realizing what she had just said**

"**No, find another way home because this hoe doesn't give free rides home' Brooke said before she stormed out**

**After hours of long interviews discussing the nail biting win Nathan tiredly walked down the hallway towards his room. Just as she turned the corner he soon ran into one of the cheerleaders from the team. His tiredness quickly went out the window once he saw the cutest thing just turn the corner.**

"**Hey" Nathan smiled**

"**Hey yourself" The girl said as she continued to walk past him**

"**You're a cheerleader. I'm surprised because I haven't seen you around" Nathan said as he began to trail her**

"**Well that means I'm doing a good job. I'm not attracting mindless jocks who can't nail they're fade aways" The girl shot back **

"**Hey…Hey, I can shoot a fade away" Nathan said **

"**Try a little harder then" The girl said before she walked into her room closing the door behind her leaving Nathan outside to wonder who this girl was**

**The kids came running inside the house as Karen closed the door behind them. Haley sat on the sofa eagerly trying to get ahold of Brooke but was having no luck in doing so. Oliver could tell that his mother was deeply into calling someone and he knew that his mother hated it when he bugged her when she was trying to have girl talk, so he and Kacey ran up the stairs. Karen walked over and grabbed a seat next to Haley.**

"**Karen, I'm losing my mind here. I've tried her cell, e-mail, and her house number" Haley whined "I can't find her" she said**

"**I talked to her" Karen said **

"**When?" Haley asked**

"**She came by the café to give Oliver his toy that he left in her car" Karen said "What happened?" she asked as Haley stretched out across her lap**

"**She walked in on me telling Danny something" Haley said **

"**Okay, who is Danny? And what did you say?" Karen asked**

"**Danny is my producer and she heard me say that she was a hoe. But I didn't call her a hoe, I asked Danny why he thought she was a hoe" Haley said "So technically I'm being generous for even calling her" she said **

"**Try calling her again. Brooke is too good of a friend to let go" Karen said **

"**I know that but can I wait for five minutes because if I call again then it will make me seem crazy" Haley said **

"**Call her, the crazier you are the more you care" Karen said handing the phone to her**

**When the team had landed in at the private airport the players quickly exited the plane eager to get homes to their wives and girlfriends. Nathan scanned the cheerleaders lot of the private airport as he walked with Skills. Noticing his weird behavior Skills himself began to wonder what was catching his friends eye.**

"**What are you looking for?" Skills asked**

"**The girl" Nathan said **

"**Oh…that girl. You finally ran into her" Skills said**

"**What's her name?" Nathan asked**

"**Jenna" Skills said "The head cheerleader" he said **

"**Why do I always like the cheerleader types" Nathan said **

**Brooke sat in her living room enjoying yet another sappy love story on her favorite soap opera marathon on soap television. Just as the tears began to fall when the bad boy had to deal with losing the good girl he fell in love with she soon heard a knock at the door. Tearing herself away from the tear fest she soon opened the door to find Haley standing outside with a bucket of ice cream, once she got a glimpse of her she quickly slammed the door in her face.**

"**Brooke!!!" Haley screamed**

"**Go home Haley" Brooke yelled **

"**I'm not going anywhere. That whole thing you walked in on was me asking Danny why he didn't want to date you" Haley said **

"**Stop lying" Brooke said **

"**I'm not. Brooke, I would never talk bad about you. Your Oliver's godmother. Why would I talk bad about you, you're my best friend" Haley said**

"**Why would you call me a hoe then?" Brooke asked**

"**I didn't call you a hoe. I just simply implied that was that the reason why he wouldn't because he thought you were" Haley said **

"**Truth?" Brooke asked**

"**Truth" Haley said 'Now let me in before the ice cream starts melting" she said before Brooke opened the door**

"**Two spoons?' Brooke asked**

"**Of course" Haley said showing the spoons**


	8. The Nathan Scott Date

Chapter Eight-

After a long night of playing, Nathan felt banged up from head to toe once he pulled into the driveway. Not even feeling strong enough to carry in his gym bag he just quickly got out the car in hopes to gain enough strength to go out on his date for tonight. When he stepped closer to the door all he could hear were the sounds of children running around. Entering the room all he saw was Kacey and Oliver running around with their kites they picked up at the fair.

⌠Hey▓ Nathan greeted Haley who was sitting on the sofa typing on the computer

⌠Look whose home guys?■ Haley said to the kids before they ran over to Nathan

⌠Nathan■ Kacey said once she jumped into her brother arms

⌠Hey sis. What▓d my two favorite people do today?■ Nathan asked as he plopped down on the floor alongside his son

▒We went to the park and got kites■ Oliver said

⌠I can see. Did you see animals there?■ Nathan asked

⌠Yeah, a lot of them■ Kacey smiled

⌠Cool. Well you two should go upstairs and get ready for bed■ Nathan said

⌠Okay▓ The two said before they raced off upstairs

⌠You bought my son and sister a kite. Now the kites are going to be everywhere■ Nathan laughed ⌠You writing more lyrics?■ he asked

⌠Yeah, I▓m e-mailing them to Danny. What are you doing? Or should I say who are you doing tonight?■ Haley joked

⌠I have a date with Jill■ Nathan said

⌠The freckled girl?■ Haley asked

⌠She doesn▓t have freckles■ Nathan said ▒Have a nice night with the kids■ he said before he went upstairs

Nathan pranced down the stairs in the morning to find the family sitting and eating breakfast around the table. Grabbing a cup of coffee before he sat in between the two kids who couldn▓t stop laughing at Nathan who wore nothing but a smile on his face. Looking on weirdly Haley wondered what was going on between the two.

⌠What▓s so funny?■ Haley asked

▒Oh, Olly and Kacey didn▓t tell you■ Nathan wondered

⌠Tell me what?■ Haley asked

⌠That the reason why I came home so early last night was because they kept prank calling me last night■ Nathan said

⌠On your date?■ Haley asked

⌠Yes■ Nathan said ⌠But they don▓t know that the real joke is on them because they are both grounded■ he said

⌠Oh, now this story sounds good. For how long?■ Haley asked

⌠For two very long days. Meaning no games, no snacks, and no kites■ Nathan said ⌠They will have to serve a total of thirty minute time out before the two days are up together■ he said 

⌠Now that sounds like fun■ Haley said sarcastically as the kids faces were in complete surprise

⌠Get ready to go to school?■ Nathan said before the two walked off slowly to go grab their school bags ⌠Can you believe those two■ he said

⌠That was kind of funny■ Haley laughed

⌠Don▓t humor them■ Nathan said ⌠For once I wish that I could complete a date without having to worry about you or Oliver or my baby sister■ he said

⌠You have dates■ Haley pouted

⌠No, I go out on dates but I leave early. I want a full date, I want the Nathan Scott dates I use to have■ Nathan said

⌠You mean the whole charm her then get some at the end of the night?■ Haley asked

⌠Yeah, that type of date■ Nathan smiled

⌠Okay, I do agree that you don▓t go out on dates. So what needs to happen so you can have your Nathan Scott date?■ Haley asked

⌠For Oliver and Kacey to be locked up somewhere with no phone access■ Nathan laughed

⌠You might have to do that■ Haley laughed

⌠Tomorrow night, just take care of the kids. Make sure no phone access and I promise you I will owe you big time■ Nathan said

⌠Oh, you will■ Haley smiled

Danny sat at the board along with Haley finishing up the touches on the song they had been working on for the past three days. The two sat their for hours past closing time in the studio just writing and combining their ideas on songs. It seemed like they were each others working halves as the other had the same dream and passion as the other.

⌠Sounds great■ Danny smiled leaning back in his chair

⌠We only need three more song for a complete album■ Haley said

⌠Yeah, now all we have to do is make the single■ Danny said

⌠The single. Don▓t we have material for it all ready made?■ Haley asked

⌠We need the single to be the song that makes people notice you, that makes people realize that your in the building■ Danny said ⌠I want your single to be extraordinary■ he said

⌠Okay┘■ Haley smiled

⌠So in order for me to do so, I kind of need some info about you?■ Danny asked

⌠Like what?■ Haley asked

⌠Like how long have Nathan and you been together?■ Danny asked

⌠That sounds personal■ Hale replied

⌠Just ask and I▓ll answer any questions you have■ Danny said

⌠Nathan and I aren▓t a couple■ Haley answered

⌠But you have a kid together■ Danny said

⌠Hey that▓s two questions. I believe I get to ask a question■ Haley said

⌠Fair■ Danny said

⌠How did you get into music?■ Haley asked

⌠My father. My father was not that good of a one. He was a drunk, he use to hit my mom, and he would always spend our money on stupid things instead of the rent. But the one thing my father always did was play records on Friday night. He would play all sorts of genres and I would just sit by the door to the living room and just sing along with the words■ Danny said in a mesmerized

⌠Wow!■ Haley said unaware of what really to say after hearing that

⌠So what are your feelings toward Nathan?■ Danny asked

⌠I▓m not going to lie, I do love Nathan. I guess I should be in depth since you were with me■ Haley said before a single tear rolled down her face

⌠Yeah, nothing but honesty■ Danny said

⌠Nathan means everything to me. In senior year I was basically the outsider looking in, my best friend played basketball so he was pretty much cool all ready. The basketball team was posted everywhere from ESPN to NBA Channel. So I decided to go to the biggest party ever with my friend Lucas. The first hour I was having the time of my life┘everything seemed to be going great. I was getting tired so I went┘.■ Haley said before she began to sob

⌠You don▓t have to continue, if you don▓t want to■ Danny said

⌠No, I need to. I went upstairs to go to bed. I was asleep for about an hour before I heard someone enter, they didn▓t turn the lights on. All I could hear were the movements■ Haley said before Danny cut her off

⌠Haley, were you raped?■ Danny asked

⌠Yes. I hadn▓t gone to school for a month. I couldn▓t even come out of my house without feeling horrified. The news of the rape circulated around the school and many expressed their best wishes to me. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, and Skills came over and did their best to comfort me. I had become sick and collapsed one day, next thing I know I woke up in the hospital and Nathan was sitting by my bedside asleep. That was the day I found out I was pregnant. I don▓t think I have ever cried so much in my life, I mean I was about to have a child by a guy who raped me. Then one day Nathan came over and he just sat with me, said nothing the whole time but just sat there then when he did finally say something he said that he would be there for me■ Haley told

⌠This is the part where you fall madly in love with each other or is this the part where you try to make it work?■ Danny asked

⌠No, we never really tried to date. I mean I look at him and just see someone whom I feel safe with■ Haley smiled ▒He▓s just been there for me through the bad times in my life and has shown me that I can have my comfort zone again and not have to feel like it will be taking away from me■ she said ⌠Nathan picked the name and we moved into his dorm room at Duke. Then after the first year we both agreed that him entering the draft would be best for both of us and Olly■ she sai d

⌠So he just an all around nice guy■ Danny concluded

⌠Basically■ Haley smiled ⌠And so are you■ she said

The night had come for Nathan to have his Nathan Scott date that he had been asking for. Haley, Danny, Kacey, and Oliver stayed at home with the kids watching movies so there was no way they could pull any pranks. Once it started getting late Danny soon left and was on his way home. It was late at night when Nathan had stumbled into Haley▓s bedroom making sure to hit the lights once he entered.

⌠Hey you■ Haley smiled once she saw that it was him and then sat up in the bed as he walked over to her

⌠Thank you so much for tonight■ Nathan said as he flopped down next to her

⌠Did you have the Nathan Scott date?■ Haley asked

⌠And then some. She was a complete freak■ Nathan smiled

⌠Oh God. Spare me the details■ Haley said

⌠So how was things with Danny?■ Nathan asked

⌠We had fun. We had popcorn and everything■ Haley said

⌠I▓m happy for you, Hales. We both had our date nights■ Nathan said

⌠I guess we did■ Haley said ⌠Aww, I▓m proud of us■ she said before she jumped on top of her friend

⌠I am too■ Nathan said before he began tickling her 


	9. Party Favors

Chapter Nine-

The house was covered from head to toe with blue and white drapes all over the place as tonight was the biggest night of Haley▓s life as her single party was going to be the biggest. Coming in from a late night at Jill▓s house Nathan wore a look of shock once he came into see the house covered. Brooke and Haley sat at the top of the stairs managing and directing the crew for their set up. Scanning the house as he joined him all Nathan could do was be amazed.

⌠Good morning■ Nathan said grabbing a seat next to the girls

⌠Where were you?■ Brooke asked

⌠At Jill▓s house■ Haley laughed

⌠Congratulations on getting some Nathan■ Brooke said

⌠Why thank you■ Nathan laughed ⌠So what is all of this?■ he asked

⌠The singles party, Nate■ Haley said

⌠Oh, yeah. Your big night■ Nathan said

⌠Who are you bringing tonight?■ Haley asked

⌠Jill of course and that▓s it■ Nathan said

⌠Okay, I▓ll put her on the guest list■ Haley said

⌠Where is Olly?■ Nathan asked

⌠He▓s over at Karen▓s for the night■ Haley mentioned

⌠Cool. So adults night out, yet again■ Nathan laughed ⌠Well I have to go pick up a suit for the party and my date, so I will see you tonight rock star■ he said before he got up to leave

In a matter of hours the room was filled with balloons and streamers from every inch of the house. When Danny had finally arrived at the party he saw many record executives mingling and laughing at the event so from that he could tell things were going to be great tonight. Making his way through the crowd of people he soon saw Haley and Brooke talking with a few record executives from local industries.

⌠I see you met my prized artist■ Danny said making his presence known

⌠Danny, you made it■ Haley smiled before she hugged him

⌠Yeah, glad you could■ Brooke said giving her friend a little squint

⌠This is Myers Livingston. He works┘.■ Haley said before Danny interrupted

⌠Myers Livingston of Maverick Records■ Danny filled in the blanks

⌠I see you know your stuff■ Haley laughed

⌠Yes, he does■ Myers laughed ⌠So what is the name of this single?■ he asked

⌠Its called Look At Me Now■ Haley answered

Nathan and Skills sat off in the corner with their dates just talking about the newfound success of Haley. Enjoying themselves Nathan soon began to detect a couple of looks coming his way but more so Jill▓s way as they sat down. When Skills and his date went to go dance Nathan took the opportunity to figure out what was going on.

⌠Your getting a lot of looks■ Nathan mentioned

⌠Maybe this dress■ Jill laughed

⌠Maybe. Or maybe other reasons■ Nathan said

⌠Reasons like what?■ Jill asked

⌠I don▓t know. I was hoping you would tell me■ Nathan said

⌠Well your going to have to be more blunt because I▓m not following■ Jill said

⌠Why are all these men looking at you? I mean I would understand women too but its only guys■ Nathan said becoming a little upset

⌠So what are you trying to imply?■ Jill asked

⌠Have you slept around?■ Nathan asked bluntly before he let out a slight chuckle while sipping on his glass of whine

⌠Now that was too blunt■ Jill said before she slapped Nathan before she walked away

⌠Now that▓s the Nathan Scott I remember■ Haley laughed as she took a seat next to him

⌠I think my date is a hoe, Hales■ Nathan yelled

⌠Boy your really going back to your old self full force■ Haley said ⌠Be careful when you say the word hoe■ she warned

⌠Every guy in here has been with her■ Nathan said

⌠How do you know?■ Haley asked

⌠People are looking at her and by people I mean only guys■ Nathan said

⌠Oh, well it sucks to be you then■ Haley said

⌠Look, I▓m going to take her home if she hasn▓t all ready but I will see you later on tonight■ Nathan said giving her a quick hug before he walked off

The time had come to show off the newly made single by Haley James, many sat and nodded along as they clearly enjoyed what they were hearing. Myers Livingston was certainly pleased as once the track finished he eagerly walked over to Danny and Haley. The guests clapped and applauded for her. Meanwhile while Haley was having the time of her life at the party of her dreams Nathan sat out in the driveway of Jill▓s home.

⌠Jill, come on▓ Nathan called out

⌠I▓m not getting out of this car■ Jill screamed

⌠Its my car■ Nathan replied

⌠Well you▓re the jackass that called me a hoe■ Jill said

⌠If the shoe fits■ Nathan said

⌠The reason why I know all of those guys are because I▓ve attended all the industry parties along with my ex boyfriend who was a record producer■ Jill said

⌠So you haven▓t slept with any of them?■ Nathan asked

⌠No. I▓m not a hoe■ Jill said

⌠Look I▓m sorry. I totally got the wrong idea, I guess I just jumped to conclusions because my dating life has sucked and I was just waiting for something to go wrong■ Nathan admitted

⌠Well I▓m not a bad person┘■ Jill said

⌠I▓m starting to understand that■ Nathan said ⌠Which is why I want to ask you something?■ he asked

⌠What?■ Jill asked

⌠Will you be my girlfriend?■ Nathan asked as he got down on one knee

Once everyone had left the party Haley began to clean up around the house a little until she heard a knock at the door. A little scared to open the door seeing as it was so late at night she checked the survaliance camera only to see that it was Danny at the front door.

⌠Danny, what are you doing here?■ Haley asked

⌠I forgot to give you something■ Danny said

⌠What?■ Haley asked

⌠This■ Danny said before he kissed her 


	10. Marathon of Tradition

Chapter Ten- 

It was yet another horror marathon and horror marathons ever since they were in college were Nathan and Haley▓s thing. Each year it started off small but with each year they grew bigger into their customs especially since being at home with Oliver was all they did. Picking at the popcorn, Nathan could barely keep his eyes on the movie because something didn▓t seem right with the popcorn.

⌠What▓s wrong with the popcorn?■ Haley asked becoming frustrated

⌠It doesn▓t have the garlic salt like I like■ Nathan said

⌠Garlic makes you all thirsty and then you▓ll have to pee a lot. You have a game tomorrow and I don▓t want you blaming me like last time■ Haley said

⌠Okay reasoning understood■ Nathan said ⌠So where is music boy?■ he asked

⌠His name is Danny, you should know since your the one who introduced us■ Haley said

⌠I know I just like to see you get all hot and bothered about it■ Nathan laughed

⌠What about Jill?■ Haley asked

⌠Everything is great■ Nathan said

⌠So your in a relationships?■ Haley asked

⌠I think so■ Nathan said

Many screams and frights went on through out the whole night but the two friends couldn▓t manage to stay awake during the night. Up in Nathan▓s bedroom Haley had fallen asleep on top of Nathan. Beginning to stir Nathan soon gently rolled her off of him to where his arm was still resting across her waist then fell back asleep. Restlessly asleep in each others comfort the clock soon woke them up from their slumber.

⌠Aww┘I hate your clock■ Haley groaned as she snuggled up to Nathan

⌠It helps me get up■ Nathan said ⌠What▓s on the agenda for today?■ he asked

⌠You don▓t have a game today?■ Haley asked

⌠No, tomorrow morning but it▓s a home game■ Nathan said

⌠Cool. Maybe we can go to the fair or something■ Haley said ⌠Kacey is visiting today and Oliver has been dropping us hints to take him■ she said

⌠How can you tell?■ Nathan asked

⌠Haven▓t you read the post its left everywhere saying my favorite place to go would be the fair■ Haley said as they both laughed at their sons attempts

⌠Okay┘Well I have to go see Jill today for a little while but I▓m down■ Nathan said ⌠Have you seen my basketball shorts?■ he asked

⌠You do have your boxers on right?■ Haley asked as they both checked around the bed

⌠Your shorts are over here■ Jill said as she held them up making her presence known

⌠Hey Jill■ Haley smiled

⌠Excuse me for asking but what the hell is this?■ Jill asked

⌠There was a marathon on last night■ Nathan said

⌠Yeah, I think no matter how well we explain this there is still going to be confusion so I▓m going to leave you two alone■ Haley said as she got out bed and made her way out of the room

⌠What was that?■ Nathan asked as he got out of the bed

⌠Don▓t change the subject. Why were you two in bed together?■ Jill asked

⌠Because we watched a horror marathon last night and she fell asleep in my room■ Nathan said

⌠With your shorts off?■ Jill asked

⌠I sleep in my boxers, I must have taken them off during the night without thinking. There is nothing weird about that■ Nathan said

⌠I▓m sure there isn▓t. Stay home today because I don▓t need to see you today because I▓ve seen enough as is■ Jill said throwing his shorts to the ground before she stormed out

It was a beautiful day to go to the fair and when an event was going down the gang was sure to go. It was full gang affair as they all loaded up in the car down to Charlotte. Nathan drove while Skills road shotgun and the kids and Haley and Brooke were in the back. The kids sang along with all the songs on the radio making the gang laugh.

⌠So explain what happened?■ Brooke asked

⌠Brooke, not in front of the kids■ Haley said

⌠They have headphones on■ Brooke said

⌠Nothing happened. That▓s what happened■ Nathan said

⌠Your girl walking in on you two in bed is something■ Skills said as Brooke bowled over in shock

⌠You two finally did the deed?■ Brooke asked

⌠No!■ Both Nathan and Haley said

⌠You were caught in bed together, what else were you two doing?■ Skills asked

⌠Our marathon■ Nathan said

⌠Wow! Nathan, you can go for a marathon■ Brooke smiled

⌠Brooke focus■ Haley said ⌠Every year they have horror fest on TMC and ever since we were in college Nathan and I would always watch them. I fell asleep and she walked in on us waking up. It so happens when Nathan sleeps that he sleeps in his boxers■ she said

⌠So nothing happened?■ Brooke asked

⌠Right■ Nathan said

⌠Oh, then tell me when something does happen■ Brooke said

The fair was nothing but fun as the whole gang enjoyed every moment they had at the fair. Eating cotton candy and all the popcorn they could eat through out the whole day. On the ride back to Raleigh everyone was pretty much knocked out in the back. Too late to take Kacey back to Tree Hill, Kacey spent the night over at Nathan and Haley▓s house for the night and no one was more happy than her cousin Oliver. After Brooke and Skills left Nathan waited up for Jill to stop by so they could talk for a little bit about what happened earlier this morning.

⌠Thought you weren▓t going to show■ Nathan said as Jill walked over to him

⌠I didn▓t want to but since you left such a sweet message thought I should■ Jill said

⌠What you saw this morning really wasn▓t anything■ Nathan said

⌠I know but what happens when it is for real next time?■ Jill asked

⌠What are you talking about?■ Nathan asked

⌠Haley and you have this history. You have a kid together for crying out loud▓ Jill exclaimed

⌠Yeah, a history of friendship■ Nathan answered

⌠But you have history. You sleep together and yeah it may be innocent but it▓s the little things that you do that make me wonder, whenever we have a disagreement you always go to her■ Jill said

⌠Because I need a woman▓s opinion. She▒s my best friend■ Nathan replied

⌠That▓s why you have a mother, Nathan■ Jill said ⌠But no you run to Haley■ she said

⌠Look I can▓t apologize for my relationship with Haley■ Nathan said

⌠And I don▓t want you to. I just think your not be truthful to yourself■ Jill said ⌠I see the way you look at her and I know how much she means to you. Your family has this part of you that I don▓t think anyone will ever get a piece of■ she said

⌠They▓re my family, what am I supposed to do⌠ Nathan reasoned ⌠Look growing up I never really had a family so I fight like hell to keep mine together■ he explained

⌠I understand. I just think maybe you need to stop playing the role of mommy and daddy to Oliver, and start realizing that the roles are turning into the marital role itself■ Jill said

⌠So what are you saying?■ Nathan asked

⌠I▓m saying stop making yourself believe that what you and Haley have is just friendship because I see more than that.■ Jill said

⌠I▓m sorry you feel this way■ Nathan said

⌠Hey don▓t be sorry. I had fun this past two weeks, you know being your girlfriend and all. There should be more guys like you just without the whole girl best friend though■ Jill joked ⌠I▓ll see you around Nathan Scott■ she smiled before she left

After Jill left Nathan reluctantly struggled with the fact of if he should go after her or should he just let her go. Walking over to the kitchen Nathan went to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. Pulling up a chair at the counter Nathan soon saw his little sister come walking down the stairs holding her favorite teddy bear close.

⌠What are you doing up?■ Nathan asked

⌠I couldn▓t sleep■ Kacey said as she tried to pull up a chair

⌠Luckily neither could I■ Nathan said as he picked her up and put her on the chair

⌠Is that lady gone?■ Kacey asked

⌠Yeah, she▓s gone■ Nathan said

⌠Good because I didn▓t like her■ Kacey said

⌠How would you know? You never got to know her■ Nathan asked

⌠I just didn▓t■ Kacey said

⌠Well at least your picking up your sister vibe▓ Nathan laughed ⌠What type of girl do you think is for me?■ he asked

⌠Haley■ Kacey said

⌠Why do you think Haley?■ Nathan laughed

▒Because you laugh a lot when your with her and you always want to go on rides with her■ Kacey said

⌠That▓s not a logical reason to start up a relationship■ Nathan said

⌠Mom says if they make you happy then they▓re worth keeping■ Kacey said

⌠All right. I thank you for your wonderful sisterly advice but you do have to go to bed■ Nathan said

⌠Awww■ Kacey whined

⌠I know you were so convincing▓ Nathan laughed ⌠C▓mon I need to go to bed to, I▓ll walk up with you▓ he said turning off the lights before he lead the way up the stairs.

Putting his little sister to bed he stood in the doorway making sure that she went to sleep. When she had finally fell asleep he reluctantly closed the door and began to walk down the hallway towards his room. Well in his way into his room he soon heard the noise of television ringing in his ears, slightly popping his head out into the doorway, across the hall he heard the noise coming from Haley▓s room. A slight smile came to his face as he realized she was trying to muster up the courage to finish the marathon by herself. She quickly jumped up when she saw him coming into her room afraid that it was a monster of some sort. Bowled over in laughter he couldn▓t help but laugh at his friend.

⌠You jackass!!!■ Haley said throwing a pillow at him with all her might

⌠Your trying to watch the marathon?■ Nathan asked taking a seat next to her on the bed

⌠Yeah, I▓ve been successful so far■ Haley pouted

▒Good for you, Hales■ Nathan laughed

⌠Where is Jill?■ Haley asked

⌠She left. We▓re over■ Nathan said

⌠Are you okay with that?■ Haley asked ⌠Because if she broke up with you over what happened this morning then I can talk to her■ she suggested

⌠No, its okay. I▓m pretty sure we were over before we began■ Nathan said assuredly

⌠Yeah, all two weeks of your relationship■ Haley said sarcastically

⌠Yeah. I guess I ended my Nathan Scott dates when I decided to get with her■ Nathan said

⌠Nathan your more than a hit it and quit it guy. That was the old Nathan Scott■ Haley said ⌠You▓ve matured into a sweet and sincere man■ she explained

⌠So basically I▓m gay■ Nathan joked

⌠But yet you kept that dumbass quality about yourself■ Haley joked

⌠C▓mon lets finish this marathon■ Nathan laughed before he turned his attention to the television


	11. Yours, Mine and Ours

Chapter Eleven-

The Bobcats were breaking onto the scene as one of the must see teams to watch in the NBA. The duo of Scott and Anderson drew in huge bucks and certainly made them one the most unstoppable combination as not only did they have a great one-two punch they had a deadly shooters who could get hot at any moment in the game. Playoff predictions were favoring them as the Cinderella team. But once Nathan left the arena all he could think about was his little boy. Coming in he placed his gym bag down in his usual spot but was more eager to hang out with his son and his baby sister.

⌠Kacey and Olly come down here■ Nathan called out

⌠Hey Nate■ Danny said as he came down the stairs

⌠Hey Danny. What are you doing here?■ Nathan asked putting his gym bag down

⌠Oh, I just put the kids to sleep■ Danny said ⌠Karen, Haley, and Brooke went out to some tea party gathering for your team with Skills■ he said

⌠Oh, cool. Well the kids haven▓t had dinner yet so I want to feed them before they wake up in the middle of the night talking about how they haven▓t eaten anything■ Nathan said as he ran up the stairs running past Danny

⌠We had some pasta at this pizzaria. They are full of bread sticks■ Danny laughed as he made his way to the kitchen

⌠Thanks. Uh┘do you know what time Haley is going to be home?■ Nathan asked

⌠She should be back soon■ Danny said

⌠Cool■ Nathan said before he walked over to his room slamming the door behind him

The sound of laughter woke Nathan up as he lay restless in his bed after having a long night. Coming out of his room he walked lazily down the hallway and by the time he hit the stair case he could see Danny, Oliver, Kacey, and Haley downstairs in the kitchen laughing and eating breakfast. The sight seemed to take him aback as he couldn▓t believe that Danny was here yet again. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed himself a cup of coffee and walked over to the kids.

⌠Good morning you two■ Nathan said as both the kids gave them a kiss on the cheek

⌠Good morning daddy■ Oliver said

⌠Good morning brother■ Kacey said

⌠Where is mom?■ Nathan asked Kacey

⌠She▓s still sleeping■ Kacey answered

⌠Okay. What time are you flying out to go see Lucas? Did mom saying early or late?■ Nathan asked

⌠Mommy said late■ Kacey answered

⌠Okay. Finish up your breakfast and then Olly you have to go to practice. Then Kacey we have to go get you your swimming gear because mommy said you wanted to swim like a fish when you go see Luke■ Nathan said before he kissed both his son and baby sister on the cheek then walked into the back to his movie theater

⌠What▓s up with Nathan?■ Danny whispered in Haley▓s ear

⌠Nothing. I mean he must be grumpy■ Haley replied

⌠Well, I have to go record a demo for this artist but I▓ll see you tonight■ Danny said kissing her on the cheek before he got up from the table

⌠When you two are done you can go into the living room to watch television but make sure to bring your mom a cup of coffee■ Haley instructed the kids ⌠I▓m going to be in the theater with your dad■ she said before she walked toward the theater room

Entering the room Haley could see Nathan sitting in the front row flipping through movie channels. Getting up to grab some popcorn from the popcorn machine that▓s when he noticed Haley was in the room.

⌠Where▓s Danny?■ Nathan asked

⌠He left■ Haley said

⌠Did he take the kids with him?■ Nathan asked sarcastically

⌠Why would he?■ Haley asked

⌠You seem to have so much faith in him when it comes to the kids so I just thought you let him borrow them■ Nathan said

⌠Where is this coming from?■ Haley asked surprised to hear this tone of voice from him

⌠I came home last night to find him with my sister and my son. Not you, not Brooke, not even Karen but Danny. How long was he with them?■ Nathan asked

⌠For about an hour■ Haley answered ⌠What is the big deal?■ she asked

⌠The big deal is that I don▓t want him alone with my baby sister or my son. I may know him but I don▓t know him that well■ Nathan yelled

⌠So what your laying down laws now?■ Haley asked

⌠You said you want us to be a team, well this team member does not want your little boyfriend alone with the kids. He could be a rapist, he could have done God knows what to Kacey■ Nathan yelled ⌠She▓s my baby sister■ he said

⌠So what you think I want your sister to get harmed. I▓m not stupid Nathan■ Haley yelled back

⌠Yeah, well what you did was pretty stupid▓ Nathan said turning the television off before he brushed past her

⌠Is there anymore laws you want to lay down?■ Haley asked

⌠Just keep your boyfriend away from the kids or at least supervise■ Nathan said

⌠Just go and calm down because your talking out of your ass■ Haley said

⌠Don▓t talk to me today. If you need anything don▓t ask me because I▓m not feeling you at all today■ Nathan said after slamming the door behind him

Brooke and Haley were out shopping at the local mall for a charity event that they were hosting for the Lady Bobcats Foundation. Shopping was certainly an element that Brooke loved but as she fulfilled her most loved obsession she could tell that something was going on with Haley as she had looked like something was bugging her all day long.

⌠What▓s wrong?■ Brooke asked

⌠Nothing■ Haley answered quickly

⌠You know I know that▓s a lie■ Brooke said

⌠Nathan just pissed me off this morning■ Haley said

⌠What▓d happened?■ Brooke asked

⌠He just got all crazy about how much time Danny is spending with Kacey and Olly■ Haley said ⌠He came home last night and saw that Danny was the only one home and he just been mad ever since■ she said

⌠Well how much time does Danny spend with the kids?■ Brooke asked

⌠Barely. I mean Oliver knows that he is mommy▓s friend but I don▓t flaunt him around the kids. Nathan made it seem like I was setting up Kacey to get raped■ Haley said

⌠That was insane■ Brooke said

⌠I know. I just I mean I kind of understand where he is coming from but not so much. He was furious this morning■ Haley said

⌠I sort of understand also where he is coming from. I just think he▓s feeling like he▓s being replaced in his own household■ Brooke suggested

⌠Maybe. I▓ll just talk to him tonight and we▓ll figure it out■ Haley said

⌠Boy doesn▓t that sound couple like■ Brooke laughed

⌠Shut up! I▓m dating Danny■ Haley said before she heard the mall music turn to a certain song

⌠Oh┘■ Brooke said

⌠My■ Haley said

⌠God. Hales, that▓s your song■ Brooke said as they both jumped up screaming

Test driving brand new cars was one of the many things that Nathan loved about his job as a basketball player. Endorsement deals were one of the many things he had to have in order to have his name known and to have attention brought to the team. Tagging along with him on this excursion Karen came along while the kids were at daycare.

⌠How does it feel?■ Nathan asked

⌠Its great■ Karen smiled as she just enjoyed driving the new BMW

⌠Its not too big?■ Nathan asked

⌠it▓s a perfect size for Haley, you and the kids■ Karen said as she pulled into the lot

⌠So Nathan what▓d you think?■ Ryan his endorsement dealer asked

⌠I loved it■ Nathan said as he got out of the car

⌠So can BMW count on you to endorse them?■ Fred asked

⌠Of course■ Nathan said ⌠Just customize this car for my friend here to her likings and we have a deal■ he said

⌠Nathan. I couldn▓t■ Karen said

⌠Yes, you can. I don▓t want the car breaking down on you again, I need to be able to feel safe knowing my sister and her mom are traveling safe back home■ Nathan said

⌠I▓ll pay you back■ Karen said

⌠No, your not going to give me an ounce of money. We▓re family and I want to make sure you have the best of everything■ Nathan said ⌠Come on lets go pick out your interior■ he said as they walked back into the main building

⌠So we▓re going to get the car marked and get the paper work squared away. So give me about twenty minutes■ Ryan said

⌠Okay■ Nathan smiled as he took off his hat to play with his ever growing hair ⌠I need a haircut■ he said looking into his hat

⌠So are you ever going to tell me?■ Karen asked

⌠I was wondering when you were going to ask▓ Nathan laughed ⌠It was nothing■ he said

⌠Arguing about Haley▓s new boyfriend isn▓t nothing■ Karen said ⌠What is going on with you Nathan?■ she asked

⌠I don▓t I just guess it got to me seeing him with my sister and my son■ Nathan said ⌠I just┘when I came home that day I was just anxious to spend time with Kacey and listen to more of her logics about how I should spend my life. Then I was anxious to see Oliver to just play with him and just have father and son time with him. Seeing him with them made me think he was trying to take my place as a brother and trying to take my place as a father■ Nathan explained

⌠Nathan, nothing Danny can do will ever take your place in their hearts because they love you. When Kacey comes home all she can talk about is all the stuff you and her talk about and that she can go to you if ever she▓s in trouble. Oliver loves you to death, he loves the fact that you▓re his father and that he has such a great relationship with his dad because I know you never had that with your father■ Karen said

⌠I know. I just want to be there for both of them■ Nathan said

⌠And you have┘you have■ Karen smiled ⌠I▓ve seen you be a brat and I▓ve seen you grow into a man. You took care of a child that wasn▓t even yours and you loved him like he was yours. Our relationship has grown so much, I love you like a son■ she said

⌠Yeah, I know. Which is why I wanted to get you the car, to show you that I do love you and that you bring so much to my life▓ Nathan said as he reached out to hug her

When Nathan came in from the test driving appointment he made sure to bring back plenty of toys for Oliver. While Nathan was upstairs putting the toys in Oliver▓s room quietly Haley finished cleaning up downstairs. When Nathan finally came back down stairs Haley sat at the table awaiting for him to come back down so that they could talk.

⌠You have time to talk?■ Haley asked

⌠Yeah sure. What do we need to talk about?■ Nathan asked

⌠About the fight■ Haley said

⌠Oh that■ Nathan said reluctantly

⌠You want to tell me anything■ Haley said

⌠I didn▓t mean to yell at you■ Nathan said

⌠Look I understand where your coming at when it comes to Danny■ Haley said ⌠I▓ll make sure that whenever Danny is with the kids that I am there■ she said

⌠Look I apologize for how I spoke to you and I▓m not trying to control any aspect of your life I just want us to be as much of a family as much as possible before we decide to let others come in■ Nathan said

⌠I know and I love that about you■ Haley said as she got up to hug her friend

⌠ I just love my kid and my sister. I just want to be with them all the time and I guess I was upset that Danny was with them when I wanted to be⌠ Nathan explained ⌠I▓m truly sorry■ he said kissing her on the top of her head

⌠I forgive you■ Haley said ⌠Your such a baby■ she laughed

⌠Oh, you want to play the water game. Its on■ Nathan said as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge while she took off running 


	12. Exposed

Chapter Twelve-

Nantucket, one of the best locations to vacation at and fortunately Skills was able to pull strings to get an available house. Oliver stayed over at Karen▓s house so that it was an adult weekend, Haley invited Danny to come along, and the best thing was that Lucas was able to tag along for the event also. When they made it to the huge compound that Skills had manage to rent for the weekend they all scattered around to get their bedrooms that were to their likings.

⌠This place is gorgeous■ Brooke said as she came out into the sitting area

⌠Yeah, its all you can ever dream of. I guess having basketball players as your friends brings a lot of perks to your life■ Lucas said as he came out of the kitchen with a water bottle in hand

⌠Somewhat┘well yes. I mean I always knew my life would be fabulous■ Brooke laughed ⌠So where is the Misses to be?■ she asked

⌠She is working. She might come down if she has time but I doubt that■ Lucas laughed ⌠She▓s a work-aholic■ he smiled

Feeling a little bit of bloated after all the pigging out he did on the trip up here Nathan went out for a little jog. Jogging around the small town he got to see all the scenery more than what he would have seen just hanging out around the compound. Stopping at a little shop to get some water he soon bumped into a familiar face once he stepped out of the little shop.

⌠Watch where your going■ The voice said after Nathan ran into him

⌠I▓m sor┘.■ Nathan said before he realized who he had ran into ⌠What the hell are you doing here?■ he asked

⌠Nice to see you again Nate■ Chris said giving a devilish smile

⌠I mean it what are you doing here?■ Nathan asked

⌠I▓m doing some gigs out here■ Chris said ⌠You. I would think your perfect life would be back in Raleigh■ he said

⌠Yeah, well I▓m out here for vacation■ Nathan said

⌠Did you bring pretty little Haley with you■ Chris smirked

⌠Shut the hell up. Don▓t say a word about Haley■ Nathan said

⌠I see your still casting me as the bad guy■ Chris observed

⌠You are a bad guy■ Nathan responded

⌠And you aren▓t. You forget that you owe me■ Chris said

⌠I don▓t owe you shit■ Nathan said

⌠Well maybe Haley might think of you differently if she knew what really happened that night■ Chris said

⌠Just how long are you going to be in town?■ Nathan asked

⌠Just how long will you be here?■ Chris asked with a smirk on his face

⌠Rot in hell■ Nathan said before he walked off

Lucas did his best to get in a work out on the courts while the couples went out on their night out on the town in Nantucket. Making yet another shot he smiled as he realized he hadn▓t lost his game until his brother came walking up obviously looking madder than ever. Rolling the basketball to the middle of the court.

⌠Chris is here■ Nathan said

⌠What!? What is he doing here?■ Lucas asked

⌠He▓s doing shows out here■ Nathan said

⌠You saw him?■ Lucas asked

⌠Yeah, he was still the same jackass as we remember■ Nathan said

⌠What did he want?■ Lucas asked

⌠Nothing, just tormenting me■ Nathan said

⌠Your still funding him, right?■ Lucas asked

⌠Yeah, should have checked to see where his next tour would land him though■ Nathan said

⌠Look there is nothing to worry about. Chris is not going to mess up a good thing■ Lucas said

⌠But he might mess up with us. My family■ Nathan said

⌠Well we▓ve just got to make sure Haley doesn▓t run into him■ Lucas said

⌠Every time I see him I swear it makes me want to tell Haley■ Nathan said

⌠Are you stupid? You just said you didn▓t want to mess things up■ Lucas said

⌠But I▓m tired of hiding this. I have to worry every single day if this is the day that my life is going to fall apart■ Nathan exclaimed ⌠I can▓t live like that■ he said

⌠Okay, go ahead and tell Haley that you know who raped her. Better yet tell her that you were the one that raped her■ Lucas said

⌠Better than funding Chris Keller■ Nathan replied

⌠No, its not. We▒re protecting her■ Lucas said

⌠You have nothing to lose Luke. I have everything to lose, especially my son■ Nathan yelled ⌠I▓m surprised that she didn▓t begin to ask questions as to why I decided to take care of her and Oliver back then■ he said

⌠Yeah, well if I had the money to take care of her, I would have but we both knew that you had a better shot of getting drafted and making more money than I ever would in a shorter time period■ Lucas said ⌠All the money your making gives her a security team that even Chris can▒t get past■ he said

⌠Well just make sure you tell him to keep his end of the bargain or else his little music career will go bye■ Nathan said before he stormed off ⌠If he goes after either Haley or Oliver, I will kill him and that▓s a guarantee■ he said before he stormed off

When the couples had made it back to the compound Nathan and Lucas were in the kitchen preparing meals for themselves when they came in. Danny and Skills went into the living room preparing to watch the local fight on satellite that everyone was raving about down at the bar that they had just come from. Haley stayed in the kitchen with Nathan and Lucas, which made Nathan a little bit on edge just being near Haley knowing what he knew.

⌠What have you two been up to?■ Haley asked

⌠We played basketball and just watched a bunch of shows■ Nathan said grabbing a beer out of the fridge

⌠I see your taking full advantage of the adult time■ Haley laughed

⌠Well when the kids are away the adults must play■ Nathan smiled nervously as he exited the kitchen

⌠I▓m happy that you decided to come down■ Haley smiled

⌠I knew how much this would mean to you, so I hopped on a flight to hang out with you■ Lucas smiled

⌠Cool. So we▓ll go on the boat tomorrow and just have fun. You know like we use to when we went to the lakes■ Haley said

⌠Love it■ Lucas laughed before he put her into a headlock and began to tickle her

For the last day in the beautiful Nantucket, Nathan was able to get a huge party boat for the whole gang. Early that morning they gathered up as much food as they could take and soon boarded onto the boat. It was nothing but fun as they swam and did a little bit of fishing when they hit the creeks. Paradise was in full vision and it was in the form of Nantucket for most of them. Haley sat out on the balcony like setting of the boat alone until Lucas came out to join her in looking at the sun going down.

⌠I certainly love this place■ Lucas said basking in the enjoyment

⌠You should. Thanks a lot for pushing me overboard■ Haley laughed

⌠My pleasure. My pleasure■ Lucas said

▒So how have the marriage plans gone for you?■ Haley asked

⌠Good. I haven▓t decided a thing, I get the natural man role of letting her sit back and organize the whole thing▓ Lucas smiled

⌠I see that▓s why your all smiles■ Haley laughed

⌠Yeah, yeah. I▓m glad that I don▓t have to pick centerpieces. I hear Kacey is quite the regular at your house■ Lucas said

⌠Yeah, we even decorated a room for her. Nathan wanted her to have a room when she came over instead of just calling it the guest room■ Haley said ⌠Its pink and has a princess like bed■ she smiled

⌠I▓m glad that Nathan is looking out for our little sister■ Lucas smiled ⌠I know when she came out to visit me all she likes to do is play basketball■ he smiled ⌠Sarah, thought we might have to build a court so she could stay closer to home■ he said

⌠She knows a few things or two like her brothers when it comes to basketball■ Haley laughed ⌠Having a girl around makes it more leveled instead of just two boys■ she said

⌠Its funny seeing Nathan and you together because I remember there was a time he had a crush on you■ Lucas laughed

⌠A crush, back when were kids■ Haley said

⌠More like in high school■ Lucas said

⌠Are you serious? When?■ Haley asked

⌠In senior year. I think that▓s why he stepped up so much■ Lucas said ⌠He never would admit it but he cared a lot about you■ he said

⌠Your lying■ Haley said

⌠I▓m telling you the truth■ Lucas smiled

⌠So what he just took care of Olly and me over some crush?■ Haley asked

⌠A little and because I asked him to. Hales, I know things between us have been bad lately but if there is one thing I needed to know then that would be that you are protected■ Lucas said

⌠What do you mean?■ Haley asked

⌠When you told me that you were going to keep the baby I felt like my life was over because I felt horrible that I let this happen to you. I tried my best to make it in basketball but I knew I could never get the attention Nathan was getting and my heart condition wouldn▒t let me. So when he got the news from Duke I asked him to take care of you■ Lucas revealed

⌠Luke, what happened that night was not your fault■ Haley consoled her friend

⌠In some ways it was. Hales, I wish that I could▓ve been there to help you raise Oliver but I want you to know it was the hardest thing to let you go. It was the hardest thing to see that Nathan was the only one who could help because I wanted to badly to be the one■ Lucas said

⌠Luke, you▓ll always be my best friend. My relationship with Nathan is strong but my relationship with you is just something set in stone. I love you and I love you for being the friend that wants to protect me■ Haley smiled

[Flashback

The rain trickled down his window as he seemed to feel every tear drop she ever shed over what he had done. Inside he felt as if he had turned into the worst possible person and the sad thing was that he couldn▓t even control what he had done. Closing his eyes the past couple of days he imagine the gruesome death he would incur but to his dismay he always seemed to wake up to another day in which he wished had died on. He was quickly torn away from his thoughts when Lucas bum rushed into his room, making sure the door was closed behind him before he placed his hands around his neck. Lucas made sure that he had full control over his brother. Punching him with all his might he felt as if at this moment he could kill him. Throwing the blonde haired boy off of him Nathan soon gasped for breath as he felt clot of blood being swallowed down his throat. Getting up on his feet Lucas gripped his fist fighting back every emotion in him that told him to kill the sick bastard.

▒Go ahead. Do what you came here to do■ Nathan said as he stood to his feet coming face to face with his brother

⌠I dreamed of killing you but I never thought I could ever want to do it so bad then this moment right now■ Lucas said before he gave a swift punch to his brothers face knocking him down to the floor

⌠Your getting close to it▓ Nathan said before he spit out another mouth full of blood

⌠I always thought you were satans spawn but you son of bitch are worse than that▓ Lucas said

⌠Kill me all ready!!!▓ Nathan yelled ⌠Just kill me■ he cried

⌠I wouldn▓t give you the pleasure. Just tell me why? Why did you do it?■ Lucas asked ▒You have everything but yet you want to be a dumbass and risk everything over something so stupid▓ he said

⌠I was drunk. I can▓t say anything that will justify what I did but I feel like a monster■ Nathan cried

⌠As you should. I went back to the house to get her necklace. I dreaded going in that room because I knew what Chris had done to her. I knew that I did nothing to stop it from happening but I found something so damaging. I found your one of a kind watch under the bed■ Lucas said before Nathan hid his face in his hands ▒You did it. You raped Haley■ he said feeling as if he would collapse

⌠I never meant to. I never meant to hurt her. I was drunk■ Nathan cried hysterically

⌠Well you did. She▓s terrified. The sad thing is is that I watched you sit by her side and act like you cared▓ Lucas cried

▒I do care┘■ Nathan said before Lucas cut him off

⌠Don▓t say that because if you did then you wouldn▓t have gotten her pregnant over your stupid act■ Lucas said ⌠Don▓t you dare say that■ he said angrily

⌠I can▓t tell you enough■ Nathan said

⌠I know and honestly nothing you will ever say will erase what you did whether you meant to or not. Which is why its harder for me to do what I▓m about to■ Lucas said

⌠What the hell are you talking about?■ Nathan asked confused

⌠I▓m going to keep your secret. We▓re going to continue to make her think Chris did this to her because if she knew that the person who ruined her life was the same person whose been sitting by her bedside I guarantee you that she will kill you▓ Lucas said

⌠Why would you do that?■ Nathan asked

⌠Because your going to take care of your child. Your going to be held responsible for your actions because I▓ll be damned that I▓ll let what happen to me happen to Haley■ Lucas said ⌠Your not going to USC to play basketball, your going to Duke on the sweet little deal your father set up■ he said

⌠What the hell are you talking about?■ Nathan asked

⌠Your going to take care of Haley■ Lucas said 


	13. Things We Knew

-Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you will continue to read my story because I truly appreciated your feedback. Also the word processor I downloaded from the site is not working so I have to resort to another word processor in which puts boxes and stuff in the sentences in place of quotations, commas, and any symbol really. Here is the next chapter and don't worry NALEY is coming I just have to make this realistic as possible.

Chapter Thirteen-

When Nathan and Haley returned back to their lives back in Raleigh things hit full force. Haley▓s song was getting major air play and many calls came into Myers office requesting for Haley to play live at shows. With all these requests coming in Danny and Haley went hard to work to make sure that the album was in mint condition and that once this album would hit stores that she would be a star for sure. Nathan of course was off playing grueling games in different cities trying to help his team get to the playoffs. Some trips he would take Oliver along as well as Karen and Kacey so that the kids would still maintain that family atmosphere even though everything was going crazy.

⌠Mommy■ Oliver screamed as he ran up to his mother when he came inside of the house

⌠Olly■ Haley smiled as she picked up her son and whirled him around

⌠Hey Hales■ Nathan said as he walked over to hug her but a sense of awkwardness stopped him from doing so

⌠I▓ve missed you two■ Haley smiled ⌠How was California?■ she asked

⌠It was fun. Kacey and I went to Disneyland▓ Oliver said

⌠Don▓t worry we have pictures. Framed too■ Nathan assured her

⌠Thank you■ Haley beamed ⌠Go wash up, I got pizza coming in like ten minutes■ she said before her son ran up the stairs happily

⌠You look different■ Nathan smiled

⌠How so?■ Haley asked

⌠You just look different. Danny and you do anything hasty?■ Nathan asked

⌠Like what?■ Haley asked

⌠I don▓t know┘.you tell me■ Nathan laughed

⌠Nothing■ Haley laughed

⌠What time do you head out?■ Nathan asked

⌠In the morning■ Haley said ▒I go to Maryland then all over I guess■ he said

⌠So Oliver will meet you in New York when I play out there next week?■ Nathan asked

⌠That▓s the plan■ Haley smiled

⌠I▓m proud of you. I mean this is what you▓ve wanted■ Nathan said

⌠Now I▓m living the dream■ Haley smiled ⌠You will be coming to at least two of my shows, right?■ she asked

⌠Two. Boy, your picky■ Nathan said ⌠I▓ll make five■ he said

⌠You▓ll be my biggest fan then■ Haley said

⌠You wish. I▓m going to run upstairs and take a shower■ Nathan said before he went upstairs

The small family sat in front of the television just eating pizza and laughing, just enjoying their moments together. In some ways Oliver knew that things were different around the house because mommy and daddy were always on the road but one thing that was never different was that someone was always there for him. Whether it be mom or dad, one of them was always present in school functions or sport functions. Haley and Nathan had made sure that no event that they were involved in would take away from their son.

⌠So tell me about Disneyland?■ Haley asked

⌠It was so much fun. We went on every ride■ Oliver said excitedly ⌠Dad even took a picture with Goofy■ he informed

⌠How funny■ Haley laughed ⌠Did you?■ she asked her son

⌠No, I just took the picture■ Oliver admitted

⌠Yeah, he was a real cowboy. He went on every ride, some of the bodyguards couldn▓t even get on some of them■ Nathan said

⌠Well it sounds like you had an awesome time. I wouldn▓t be surprised if you didn▓t even miss me■ Haley said

⌠I missed you mom■ Oliver said as he hugged his mother

⌠I▓m glad you did. Now I want you to go upstairs and get ready for bed■ Haley said

⌠But I want to be up when you go■ Oliver said

⌠I promise I won▓t leave without seeing you■ Haley said

⌠You promise?■ Oliver asked

⌠I promise■ Haley said before Oliver gave him another hug then he went upstairs

When Oliver was finally asleep Haley came out of the room with nothing but a smile on her face. Nathan cleaned up in the living room gathering the trash all together once Haley came down. Putting the trash into the trash can he soon grabbed two beers out of the fridge and lead the way to the theater room. Intrigued as to why Nathan would go to the theater room so late Haley followed behind. When they walked in he stepped to the side making sure Haley was completely in before he closed the door behind them. She grabbed a seat as Nathan cranked up the old time movie machine that played the black and white films.

⌠You busted out the oldies■ Haley smiled as he handed her an open beer

⌠I figured you might want to see them■ Nathan laughed

⌠You figured right■ Haley said

⌠I never admitted it to you but I do love these movies also■ Nathan said

⌠I knew I would turn you to them■ Haley laughed

⌠What can I say you change me■ Nathan smiled

⌠Can I ask you something?■ Haley asked

⌠Anything■ Nathan smiled as he flipped popcorn into his mouth

⌠Its about senior year?■ Haley asked

⌠What about senior year?■ Nathan asked nervously

⌠About you?■ Haley asked

⌠Are you sure you want to go down memory lane?■ Nathan asked becoming more nervous than ever

⌠I talked to Lucas■ Haley said

⌠About what?■ Nathan asked gripping on tight to his arm rest

⌠About a crush you had on me■ Haley said

⌠A crush?■ Nathan asked

⌠Don▓t sound so surprised■ Haley said ⌠Just tell me if its true or not?■ she asked

⌠Okay, I agreed. I did have a little thing for you but once you opened your mouth it flew out of the window■ Nathan said

⌠Must you always be so mean■ Haley laughed

⌠Only when your stupid■ Nathan laughed as Haley threw popcorn at him ⌠I don▓t think so■ he said grabbing ahold of her

⌠Your tickling me■ Haley laughed as she tackled him to the floor

In that moment Haley had Nathan pinned to the floor, he was much more stronger than her but it didn▓t seem like he was resisting all too much. For a moment they looked at each other before reality swept up into their faces.

⌠I▓m sorry. I guess I▓m getting stronger than you, I might be able to kick your ass■ Haley laughed before Nathan pulled her into a passionate kiss ⌠I▓m sorry. I was just┘.■ Nathan said before Haley pulled him into a kiss

Nathan didn▓t want to force himself on her because he wanted Haley to control the situation in fear that old memories would resurface. The heat between them grew stronger with every kiss they shared.

⌠I can▒t. I can▒t do this. I▒ve got to go tuck Oliver in■ Nathan said before he ran out of the room

Oliver gripped on tight to his fathers hand as he watched his mother put the last of her things into the limo. It had began to rain lightly as Haley was preparing to leave. Haley walked back slowly fighting the tears that was coming to her face but luckily her shades were so dark that he was unable to see into her eyes.

⌠I▓ll call you as soon as I get to Maryland■ Haley said to her son

⌠Okay mommy▓ Oliver said

⌠I▓ll write you every day so make sure you brush up on all your letters■ Haley said

⌠Okay■ Oliver said before he hugged his mother once more

⌠I think your limo driver is becoming impatient■ Nathan laughed

⌠Yeah. Take care of our baby■ Haley cried

⌠He▓s not a baby and yes I will take care of our son■ Nathan laughed before he hugged her ⌠You▓ll do good■ he said

⌠Hales, we have to go■ Danny said after he rolled down the window

⌠I▓ll miss you■ Haley said to Nathan looking him straight in the eyes

⌠Not as much as I will you■ Nathan said ⌠Now go■ he smiled before she turned to leave 


	14. Falling Face Down

-Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you will continue to read my story because I truly appreciated your feedback. Also the word processor I downloaded from the site is not working so I have to resort to another word processor in which puts boxes and stuff in the sentences in place of quotations, commas, and any symbol really. Here is the next chapter and don't worry NALEY is coming I just have to make this realistic as possible.

Chapter Fourteen-

It had been a full month since Haley had been on tour and was finally able to take a break. Over the course things had become really complicated for all she could really do was miss her two boys. The only form of communication that she had with Nathan was through the telephone and it had been two weeks since she had seen Oliver. She sat on the plane just contemplating what she could say to Nathan after the night they shared together before she left. Slowly carrying her bags she walked out into the lobby to find an hysterical Brooke Davis waiting for her.

⌠Hales■ Brooke screamed as she ran over to her friend to give her a big hug

⌠Brooke■ Haley smiled

⌠Don▓t ever leave for so long. I don▓t think I could survive another month without my best friend■ Brooke said

⌠Really?■ Haley asked

⌠Yes■ Brooke said ⌠So tell me all about it but don▓t sound like you enjoyed it?■ she asked

⌠I played so many places. It was so much fun, all the fans. It was just a rush■ Haley explained ⌠What happened for you?■ she asked

⌠Nothing much■ Brooke said ⌠But I do have a lot to tell you■ she said as they walked arm and arm out of the airport

Skills and Nathan sat in the living room just looking dull faced as they flipped through television stations. The kids ran throughout the room with their kites in hand just laughing away while the two men just sat in sheer dullness. It had been countless hours of Sportscenter and countless beer nuts that they snacked on. It was clear that things around the house weren▓t really the same, especially since Haley had left.

⌠So Haley comes back today■ Skills mentioned

⌠I know. She should be in Raleigh by now■ Nathan said

⌠You ever think about what your going to say to her?■ Skills asked

⌠Something along the lines of hey■ Nathan replied

⌠Oh, so that▓s what you say after you kiss your best friend■ Skills replied

⌠I knew I shouldn▓t have told you. I swear I hear your voice everywhere■ Nathan said

⌠Good, I▓m your angel■ Skills laughed

⌠More like my annoyance■ Nathan said

⌠Nate, you have to say more than that. You have to do more than that■ Skills said

⌠Well I▓ll tell you what I▓ll say┘.I▓ll tell you what I▓ll say when you tell me what you▓ll do when the baby comes■ Nathan laughed

⌠Hey, that is nothing to joke about■ Skills said

⌠Seriously, what are you and Brooke going to do?■ Nathan asked ⌠A kid is important■ he said

⌠I know that. Whatever we do, we▓ll do it together■ Skills said

⌠Doing it together is what got you in this mess in the first place■ Nathan laughed

Haley looked over at her friend with the same expression on her face since her friend had dropped the bombshell as they drove to the house. A slight smirk came to Brooke▓s face because she knew without even looking what her friends face was looking like. Unable to comprehend Haley just laughed it off and just shook her head in disbelief.

⌠When?■ Haley asked

⌠I don▓t know. All I know is that I▓m pregnant■ Brooke said

⌠So you and Skills are expecting. That▓s crazy■ Haley laughed

⌠Well now Oliver will have someone to play with■ Brooke smiled

⌠Yeah, he▓ll have a lot to play with■ Haley said

⌠I just wonder if it▓s a girl or a boy■ Brooke said

⌠What do you want your child to be?■ Haley asked

⌠I want a girl, but Skills wants a boy■ Brooke said

⌠Congratulations▓ Haley smiled ⌠I▓m happy for you■ she said

⌠Thank you■ Brooke said

⌠I▓m just glad I have someone to go through the nine months with■ Haley said

When the girls had finally made it the house no one was more happier to see Haley than her son. Oliver stuck by his mother throughout the whole day. Every where she went he was right behind her, every little thing she did he made sure to help his mother out. The vibe between Nathan and Haley though had seemed a little weird as the whole form of communication they had was through the telephone and it was even more nerve racking for Haley. Catching the hint that Nathan and Haley needed to talk, Brooke and Skills took the kids for the night so they could be alone.

⌠I feel kidless■ Nathan laughed

⌠We▓re so use to Olly and Kacey being around we forgot what the house sounds like quiet. ■ Haley answered

⌠So how does it feel to be back?■ Nathan asked ▒Its weird not being in a hotel room, huh?■ he asked

⌠A little bit but then again its much better to be home■ Haley smiled ⌠I missed every thing about this place▓ she smiled

⌠Oliver counted down while you were away. We were in Washington and he had to get a new calendar because he didn▓t bring it with him. We were looking for a calendar for like an hour▓ Nathan laughed

⌠That▓s sweet■ Haley smiled ⌠What about you?■ she asked

⌠I didn▓t go searching for a calendar if that▓s what your wondering■ Nathan laughed

⌠No, I mean did you miss me?■ Haley asked

⌠I called you, didn▓t I■ Nathan smirked

⌠How sweet of you to call dear old me▓ Haley said

⌠I aim to please. Where is Danny?■ Nathan asked

⌠He▓s in Australia doing recording for some new group■ Haley said

⌠That▓s cool. At least you two had the whole trip together■ Nathan said

⌠Your career is beginning to take off■ Nathan said

⌠I▓m going to go lightly. Do shows in town and in nearby towns throughout the year. Then when summer hits I can take the big tours that way Olly can come along more■ Haley said ⌠Maybe even you■ she smiled

⌠Well then congrats. To both of us■ Nathan said before he hugged her. Although Nathan showed affection she knew that there was still tension between them.

After a long grueling practice and a two hour drive to Tree Hill, Nathan grabbed the mail from the mailbox as he entered into Karen▓s house. Kacey sat in the living room at the table doing her homework as he brother scanned through the house in search of Karen. Checking the final place Karen could possibly be he soon saw the dark haired woman sitting in her bedroom reading over a certain letter.

⌠Hey. I made it■ Nathan said as he slowly walked in the room

⌠Hey. I have leftovers in the kitchen if you want some┘.I can heat you up a plate right now■ Karen said stuffing the letter back in the envelope

⌠No, no. Its okay. What were you doing?■ Nathan asked

⌠I was doing┘.I was just reading■ Karen said frantically

⌠What▓s wrong?■ Nathan asked

⌠I got a letter from Italy■ Karen mentioned

⌠Italy? What▓s in Italy?■ Nathan asked

⌠I went to a cooking school out in Italy and they▓re opening an academy. They offered me a job and a place to stay out there■ Karen said

⌠That▓s great■ Nathan said soon realizing what this all meant

⌠I▓m not sure, Nathan. I▓m not sure if I will■ Karen said not wanting him to worry

⌠No, don▓t make your decision based on me■ Nathan said ⌠I want you to have the best■ he said

⌠Look lets not talk about this anymore. I have a deadline and its not until a couple of months so there is nothing to strain ourselves over now■ Karen said placing the letter on her dresser ⌠So what is the urgent news you had to talk to me about?■ she asked

Haley lay restless in her bed as she couldn▓t help but toss and turn over Nathan▓s response to the news of the baby. Horrible dreams entered her mind of Nathan disowning her once the baby was delivered or him deliberately trying to run away from her. Hearing the door close from downstairs she suddenly realized that Nathan had made it back from Tree Hill. Slowly coming up the stairs Nathan could see Haley trying to peak at what he was doing through the crack of the door. A slight laugh came to his face because Haley couldn▓t be sneaky if her life depended on it.

⌠You up?▓ Nathan asked he walked into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed

⌠You saw me?▓ Haley asked

⌠I think when I heard the bed creek that that was a dead give away■ Nathan laughed

⌠I see your in a better mood▓ Haley observed ⌠Karen must have made you dinner?■ she asked

⌠She did but I already ate before I went over there■ Nathan said ⌠Which I did bring a plate back■ he joked

⌠That▓s good. Can we talk?■ Haley asked

⌠Aren▓t we talking right now■ Nathan responded

⌠I mean about what happened before I left. About the kiss▓ Haley mentioned

▒Hales, we don▓t┘■ Nathan said before Haley cut him off

⌠It felt right. It felt amazing to kiss you and I don▓t want to go around acting like it meant nothing when it meant something to me■ Haley explained

⌠Hales■ Nathan managed to say

▒Don▓t you feel the same way. I mean we▓ve always been friends but to have that■ Haley said

⌠I don▓t▓ Nathan said

⌠You don▓t what? You don▓t feel anything?■ Haley asked

⌠I don▓t. Look Hales, I love you but I don▓t love you in that way■ Nathan said ⌠I know that I should have contacted you while you were gone but if I would have I would have had to tell this to you and I didn▓t want us to be on bad terms while you were away■ he said

⌠Its okay. I mean if you don▓t feel anything then you don▓t feel■ Haley said trying to fight back tears

⌠I guess I▓ll just see you in the morning then■ Nathan said before he quietly left the room closing the door behind him

Standing outside of her room he gripped on tight to the rails of the staircase trying to fight back tears that were forming. In his heart he had loved her ever since she gave birth to his son. At that moment he felt the true nature of his actions for what he had done to her in the past as he had to deny the one thing he was sure about in his life which was the love he had for her.

[Flashback

Nathan felt like a child once again trying to prove himself to someone he valued within his life. Lucas stood across from him in the kitchen just sipping on coffee. On a few occasions the two shared glances but it was pretty much nothing that brought up conversation. Unable to keep the silence Nathan finally broke the code of silence between them.

⌠The baby is becoming more healthy■ Nathan smiled ⌠I have the ultrasound picture next to my bed■ he chuckled

⌠What are you falling for this kid?■ Lucas asked

⌠Yeah, I mean this is my kid■ Nathan replied

⌠Yeah, I know■ Lucas said ⌠Look with graduation being tomorrow and everything you should really line up what your going to do next■ he said

⌠What do you mean?■ Nathan asked

⌠Is everything squared away over at Duke?■ Lucas asked

⌠Yeah, USC dropped me from the program and transferred all my information over to Duke. They gave Haley a scholarship and they▓re just going to deduct the money from my dad▓s business■ Nathan informed his brother

⌠Great, Dan▓s in on this to■ Lucas laughed to himself in disbelief

⌠I had to tell him Luke. He▓s the only one who could have pulled this off. I didn▓t go into detail but I told him enough to get me the transfer■ Nathan said

⌠Just tell me he doesn▓t know enough to come at us both?■ Lucas asked

⌠Not enough■ Nathan said

⌠I wish I never knew this. Especially about your part in all of this■ Lucas sighed

⌠I wish I never did it. I wish I never hurt Haley because believe it or not Lucas I do love her and this baby■ Nathan said

⌠Love her, I think you just feel sorry for her■ Lucas replied

⌠I feel sorry for a dog without a home not for what Haley▓s going through. I swear I hate the fact that I was the one that put her through this pain but having this baby is the best in her world right now. I thought it would be the worst for me but she makes me happy to have a kid, she makes me happy period. I mean she see▓s a person in me that I▓m not even sure is real■ Nathan said

⌠Your forgetting one thing in this plan■ Lucas mentioned

⌠What▓s that?■ Nathan asked

⌠You can▓t fall in love with your victim■ Lucas muttered ⌠Because if you do then you▓ll let your defenses down and what we▓ve been working hard to cover up will come out■ he said 


	15. What's Meant To Be

-Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you will continue to read my story because I truly appreciated your feedback. Also the word processor I downloaded from the site is not working so I have to resort to another word processor in which puts boxes and stuff in the sentences in place of quotations, commas, and any symbol really. Here is the next chapter and don't worry NALEY is coming I just have to make this realistic as possible.

Chapter Fifteen-

It had been a week since Haley had come back and things around the house were pretty much the same as it used to be. Nathan and Haley did their best to try and move on from the whole kiss incident and they pretty much succeeded in some levels but in the back of Haley▓s mind she still couldn▓t tear herself away from what happened between them. Doing there usual early Monday morning routine, Haley and Nathan sat on opposite counters reading the other favorite magazine.

⌠Anything interesting?■ Haley asked

⌠Lindsay Lohan got caught with another DUI■ Nathan mentioned hoping it would spark interest

⌠That▓s nothing new■ Haley laughed ⌠Kevin Garnett got traded■ she mentioned

⌠I know. I got e-mailed the day it happened. That should be a deadly team■ Nathan sighed

⌠There▓s another picture of you■ Haley smiled ⌠Will the Bobcats be a threat in the post season■ she read

⌠Damn right we▓ll be■ Nathan laughed ⌠So have you heard from Danny?■ he asked

⌠Yeah, he▓s text me like a million times saying how much he can▓t wait to see me. He▓s coming into tomorrow night■ Haley replied

⌠Sounds cool. You have that interview tomorrow on TRL right?■ Nathan asked

⌠Yeah, I take a red eye out Friday night■ Haley said

⌠Your living the rockstar life. Who would have thought that you and me would be living out our dreams■ Nathan smiled before he got up and left the kitchen to go into the living room

⌠Yeah, just who would have thought that I would like your retarded ass either■ Haley said to herself ⌠Damn I hate him right now■ she laughed in annoyance

With Brooke being pregnant she took full advantage of the friend in need card as she made sure Haley▓s free time attention was on her. The mornings were horrible because Brooke would call threatening to kill Skills for getting her pregnant due to extreme morning sickness, then late nights she would call in tears talking about how she didn▓t want to be her mother.

⌠Hey preggers. Ha, I get to call you that now. What▓s up?■ Haley asked handing over the pushing the shopping cart duty to her barely bar level son

⌠I can▓t find anything to wear to the doctors appointment■ Brooke complained

⌠Is that aunt Brooke?■ Oliver asked

⌠Yeah, she▓s complaining as usual■ Haley answered her son

⌠I heard that■ Brooke responded

⌠Well its true■ Haley laughed

⌠What should I wear? I mean I▓m a designer asking someone who I to literally train on being fashion aware for advice■ Brooke complained

⌠Brooke, you have clothes we bought maternity clothes last week. I hardly doubt your stomach grew since last weekend■ Haley said

⌠Well you try being pregnant in this day in age■ Brooke responed

⌠I have been and its simple once you learn the logic■ Haley replied

⌠And what logic is that?■ Brooke asked

⌠That you▓re only going to get much bigger so deal with the little things while you can including your waste line■ Haley said

⌠You suck at advice■ Brooke said ⌠How are things in tension Ville?■ she asked

⌠You mean with such and such?■ Haley asked

⌠Oh, we▓re speaking in codes now because of the little one?■ Brooke asked

⌠Yes■ Haley smiled at her son ⌠Hey, Olly can you go grab me some tomatoes and zuccini■ she asked her son

⌠Sure. I▓ll leave so you can do your girl talk■ Olly said before he walked off

⌠That kid is smart■ Brooke said

⌠Yeah. Anyways moving on to my news. Nathan is a total ass■ Haley complained

⌠Why? What happened?■ Brooke asked

⌠Nothing. Which is the problem■ Haley said

⌠So he▓s still acting like the kiss never happened?■ Brooke asked

⌠More like amnesia when it comes to it. He doesn▓t feel the same towards me and apart me is questioning why the hell I feel the need to all of sudden like him■ Haley said

⌠Maybe because you want to actually make the family that your in an official family instead of noble Nathan adopting Olly■ Brooke mentioned

⌠Thank you for making my living situation on notice■ Haley said ⌠What should I do?■ she asked

⌠Make a play. Step onto the court and make the play■ Brooke suggested

⌠Huh?■ Haley asked

⌠Create like a romantic setting in which he has to go for you and then admit his feelings■ Brooke said 

⌠But if I do then he▓ll think we▓re just hanging out and then those damn joysticks will come out and we▓re stuck playing a madden tournament■ Haley said

⌠That▓s because your acting like his best friend and not his best girl friend■ Brooke replied ⌠Act like a sex object rather than a object■ she said

⌠Good pointer. Is Skills home yet?■ Haley asked

⌠No, I could kill him too■ Brooke sighed

After practice Nathan had called around looking for a couple studio addresses in search the infamous Chris Keller. Finding the studio in which he was recently recording at in the outskirts of Raleigh he soon made his way over, parked the car and waited for the session to be over. It was about thirty minutes later before the band began to file out of the state of the arc studio bragging about the song they just recorded. Coming out fashionably late as usual preparing a nice cigarette for the drive home Chris came strolling out.

⌠Keller. We need to talk■ Nathan said walking up to him

⌠Nathan Scott. Nice to see you. You want a smoke?■ Chris offered

⌠No, at least not from you■ Nathan replied

⌠Hey don▓t talk to me like I▓m toxic■ Chris said ⌠I▓m your friend■ he smiled

⌠Cut the crap. Why are you here? I talked to your label company and they said you felt like playing close to home, what the hell is that about?■ Nathan asked

⌠I got homesick■ Chris smiled

⌠Then go on a damn vacation in Hawaii■ Nathan said

⌠Couldn▓t do that. I felt like being close to a special someone, or should I say a special brunette■ Chris laughed before Nathan grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground

⌠Leave Haley out of this■ Nathan said

⌠See there you go, assuming I▓m talking about Haley. I could have been talking about Brooke for all you know, you know we did have a thing■ Chris laughed

⌠Spare me the barf story■ Nathan said

⌠What is the big deal if I▓m in town?■ Chris asked

⌠Because the deal was for you never to be in town■ Nathan replied

⌠Well I▓m kind of sick of our deal. I kind of hate the whole I hate Chris blogs and I figure I know just the person who started them■ Chris said

⌠Please she has better things to do that do some stupid blog■ Nathan said

⌠How do you know?■ Chris asked

⌠Because I think I would know her better than you would. She▓s done with hating you■ Nathan said

⌠Imagine how she would feel if the person she was supposed to be hating was living with her■ Chris said

⌠What the hell do you want?■ Nathan asked

⌠I want my name cleared. If I▓m ever going to be successful then I have to get this whole rape thing behind me■ Chris yelled

⌠Don▓t even act like your ready to be a good person. You▓ve done far worse than that■ Nathan responded

⌠Yeah, well this I didn▓t do. You did this and I▓m tired of easing your conscience■ Chris said

⌠So what you want more money? You want better producers? I can get you all of that, just shut up with the noble act■ Nathan said

⌠It isn▓t an act■ Chris said ⌠I mean it Nathan■ he said

⌠New producer. Gig on an award show and extra lavish money so you can live it up on tours. And don▓t think I don▓t know what you do on that tour bus because I do look after investments, even the bad ones■ Nathan said

⌠I knew what▓s her name was a spy■ Chris laughed

⌠Name the price Keller?■ Nathan asked impatiently

⌠I▓ll think about it. But until then, good day■ Chris said

⌠Name the price?■ Nathan pushed

⌠No, I want to see you squirm. Wonder is this the day my life ends?■ Chris said before he walked off lighting yet another cigarette

The whole ride home Nathan couldn▓t help but picture the image of Haley finding out what he had done. In replays he consistently walked through the doors thinking he was coming home to a happy family when all of sudden she held a gun pointing blank at him. Holding Olivers hands he stood trembling just looking at his father with disgust for what he had done to his mother. Feeling his heartbreak he was soon brought back to his somewhat jaded reality.

[Flashback

People gathered at the Scott Manor celebrating the news of the great Nathan Scott making his announcement to go to Duke University. The booster club made it a lavish event while Dan did his usual of turning on the charm whenever the spotlight was on the family. Many of the guys from the team used the event to just get wasted in the after party like they usually did at parental events. Searching for his friend Tim soon saw Nathan in his room laying across his bed staring up at the ceiling.

⌠Nathan, what are you doing in here man? The girls are ready to go the hot tub■ Tim asked all wide eyed

⌠Okay■ Nathan said not even motioning to get up

⌠Hey what▓s up with you?■ Tim asked

⌠Nothing. I▓m just tired, training camp is hell■ Nathan laughed

⌠Well this is it. This is your dream, you finally got it■ Tim smiled as he walked in taking a seat across from

⌠Yeah, playing for Coach K in navy blue. That▓s the life■ Nathan said trying to sound enthused

⌠How is it?■ Tim asked

⌠Its all you could dream of. My dad is lapping it up■ Nathan said

⌠Your living his dream out just as much as yours. He should be very thrilled, at least get off your case■ Tim said

⌠I don▓t think my dad will ever get off of my case■ Nathan said

⌠Is something wrong? I mean you have a bunch of people celebrating your accomplishment and you don▓t even sound thrilled■ Tim said

⌠Look its not all smiles and dazes. This is work, this isn▓t living a dream. I have to bust my ass, I have so much to take care■ Nathan sighed

⌠But if anyone can handle it, its you■ Tim said

⌠Yeah, well college ball is different. It isn▓t like high school■ Nathan said in frustration

⌠You▓ll do good, Nate. You always do■ Tim laughed

⌠Look, I▓ll meet you downstairs. I want to change into some trunks real quick■ Nathan said as he sat up in his bed

⌠Sure, okay▓ Tim said knowing he had gotten on his friends nerves ⌠I mean it Nathan, you▓ll do good■ he said before he closed the door behind him. Moments later after Tim left Nathan pulled out his phone and eagerly dialed the all too familiar number

⌠Hello?■ Taylor answered the phone

⌠Hey, is she up?■ Nathan asked

⌠Hey, Nathan. She▓s up but she really isn▓t talking all too much■ Taylor reported on sisters behalf

⌠Is she okay?■ Nathan asked concerned

⌠She▓s been throwing up a lot■ Taylor said before Nathan cut her off

⌠What!? Taylor, why didn▓t you call me. I should be with her not here at this stupid party■ Nathan said

⌠Nathan, she wants you to be there. Haley, is just being stubborn and moody■ Taylor said

⌠Tay, she▓s pregnant. I hardly doubt she▓s going to be up for being miss mary sunshine■ Nathan said

⌠Well she▓s a grumpy pregnant girl■ Taylor responded ⌠Do you want to talk to her?■ she asked

⌠Yeah, if you don▓t mind■ Nathan said

⌠Yeah, yeah■ Taylor said as she knocked on Haley▓s door ⌠Hales, Nathan is on the phone. Pick it up■ she instructed her sister

⌠Way to be subtle■ Nathan said now on the edge of the bed awaiting to hear her voice

⌠Hey. Why are you calling?■ Haley asked when she came onto the phone

⌠Nice to talk to you, too■ Nathan said

⌠I meant what I said. I don▓t need you■ Haley said

⌠I just chalked that up to pregnancy■ Nathan replied

⌠Stop calling■ Haley demanded

⌠I▓m not going anywhere. I know you want me to, but I▓m not. I▓m going to be here whether you like it or not. I▓m going to call whether you like it or not■ Nathan said

⌠I don▓t■ Haley said ⌠I don▓t need a constant reminder of the tragedy that is my life. I▓m having the baby, so you got what you want so leave me alone■ she cried

⌠All I want is to be there for you and your not even letting me do that■ Nathan said fighting back tears

⌠Just stop. I appreciate your noble act but just stop, please. I can▓t take it■ Haley cried before she hung up the phone

⌠Dammit■ Nathan yelled throwing his cell phone at the wall before he began to sob uncontrollably. He sat on the edge of the bed running his fingers through his head just thinking of the mess he and Haley were in but in large part what he was putting her through. Slowly getting up from the bed he walked into his bathroom and with instinct feel to the floor and began throwing up into the toilet. It felt as if his heart was being dumped into the toilet as the future seemed so dim. Gripping onto the toilet he began to mouth words that seemed to help calm him down. ⌠Everything is going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right■ he mouthed to himself as he rocked back and forward

[End of Flashback

When Nathan had finally made it home from a failed attempt with Chris, he came in to find the house completely dark. Normally he would think nothing of this setting but with Chris holding the cards every bit of him felt on edge. Feeling his way over to the fireplace he soon grabbed the poker and slowly walked towards the kitchen where he was soon distracted by a noise. He stood silent for a moment before he heard yet another movement.

⌠Oliver. Haley▓ Nathan called out

⌠I▓m back here Nathan■ Haley called out ⌠I▓m in the theater room■ she said

⌠Oh, okay■ Nathan sighed as he felt dumber than ever with a poker as his line of defense

After putting the poker back in its rightful place he soon made his way to join his friend in the theater room. As soon as he reached the doorway he could see a candle lit dinner prepared and it was obvious that it wasn▓t for Nathan and Oliver to enjoy. Coming out from the snack room, Haley came and joined him.

⌠What is this?■ Nathan asked

⌠I ordered dinner. Or your favorites■ Haley smiled ⌠You are hungry, right?■ she asked

⌠Yeah. I mean I guess■ Nathan replied

⌠Well we have plenty. Oliver is over at Karen▓s tonight■ Haley said ⌠Kacey and him have this science project that they are working on■ she laughed

⌠The top secret one we▓re supposed to be amazed at■ Nathan smiled

⌠It should be good■ Haley laughed

⌠What is all this? I mean for us?■ Nathan asked

⌠I don▓t know■ Haley laughed

⌠Come on. I know what this is, Hales■ Nathan said trying to figure her out

⌠This is dinner between confused friends■ Haley revealed

⌠Confused about what?■ Nathan asked

⌠Don▓t do that. Don▓t act like you don▓t know because you▓ve been doing that for the past week■ Haley complained

⌠Hales, we talked about it. We were fine with it■ Nathan sighed

⌠No, you said it. But I don▓t understand you. You kiss me and then expect me to act like it never happened. I▓m not like you, I can▓t do that. At least not to someone I care about■ Haley said

⌠I▓m sorry. I▓m sorry for kissing you■ Nathan said

⌠No, your not because I know. Lucas told me what you felt for me and apart of me thinks that kiss had something to do with it■ Haley said

⌠It was just a kiss nothing more■ Nathan said

⌠A kiss always means something. At least in Tree Hill terms■ Haley said

⌠What do I have to say to make this go away?■ Nathan asked

⌠Go away!? Nathan, you act like I▓m one of your stupid groupy chicks■ Haley said

⌠Your not■ Nathan said

⌠Then what? Why are you so quick to ignore what is happening between us. Others can see it but we can▓t■ Haley said

⌠Because its not right. Because you and me aren▓t supposed to be together■ Nathan said instinctively

⌠Says who?■ Haley asked

⌠Oliver. We have Oliver and if we complicate things then we▓ll mess it up■ Nathan said

⌠Mess what up? Nathan, you swear like we▓re destined to fail■ Haley said

⌠Because┘■ Nathan said

⌠You▓ll never know because your going off of what you think whether than just actually experiencing it■ Haley said

⌠Okay, okay. So what!? We can▓t move on from this. We can▓t get back to who we were before the kiss?■ Nathan asked

⌠Who were we before the kiss?■ Haley asked

⌠We were us. Nathan and Haley. Best friends who only looked at each other with nothing but friendship■ Nathan said

⌠Fine. Fine. I▓ll drop it but I can▓t promise things will be the same■ Haley said

⌠Hales, your with Danny■ Nathan said

⌠But I don▓t love him■ Haley said ⌠That▓s the big difference if your wondering■ she said before she walked out of the room

Yet another hotel room seemed to be his life style. Not laying down roots in any part of North Carolina but just picking up and leaving at the drop of the dime was the life of Chris Keller. But mostly he knew if he was caught dead in a radius of Tree Hill he would be killed by any of Haley▓s friends. Laughing at his luck he sat on the edge of his bed preparing to light a cigarette realizing he was in a non-smoking room. Taking a deep sigh before he stepped out he was soon pushed back inside by a familiar face.

⌠What is this the two for one special today?▓ Chris asked

⌠Shut up■ Lucas said locking the door behind him ⌠I have your money and your itinerary■ he said throwing the bag onto the bed then tossed the folder to the desk

⌠I have agreed■ Chris said

⌠You will■ Lucas smiled ⌠The American Music Awards. Your even part of a tribute number■ he said

⌠For who?■ Chris asked

⌠James Taylor. Who cares? Just keep your mouth shut■ Lucas said before he turned to leave

⌠Why are you doing this? I mean I understand why Nathan is but why you?■ Chris asked stopping Lucas dead in his tracks ⌠I would think that you would try to protect her but not like this▓ he said

⌠You don▓t know the first thing about protecting Haley■ Lucas said ⌠You were bad for her regardless■ he said

⌠Yeah, but not bad enough to rape her. To take her innocence■ Chris said

⌠Spare me the heart to heart moment■ Lucas said

⌠Just answer me this. How good do you feel handling your brothers dirty work? How good do you feel knowing that Haley is living with the guy who supposedly got so drunk that he raped her?■ Chris asked ⌠Tell me how good you feel about that because I can▓t say I feel good about it■ he said

⌠You take the money, so clearly you feel great about it■ Lucas replied

⌠Not anymore. That▓s why I came back in town■ Chris said ⌠I may have hurt Haley when we somewhat dated but I refuse to do this■ he said

⌠Your not telling her■ Lucas threatened

⌠Don▓t worry I▓ll keep your secret because sooner or later she will figure it out■ Chris smiled ⌠And when she does I▓ll be watching■ he laughed

⌠If she finds out from you then you be watching from six feet under■ Lucas said

⌠You make threats but we both know your not good for them■ Chris said sizing him up

⌠Try me, Keller■ Lucas said ⌠I need to blow off steam■ he said

⌠Enjoy it while you can because she▓s smart and she will figure your whole scheme out■ Chris said ⌠Now get the hell out of my room■ he demanded

⌠I mean it Keller, don▓t act stupid■ Lucas said ⌠I▓ll leave the money just in case you change your whole good spirits act■ he said before he left the hotel room 


	16. Habeas Corpus

-Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you will continue to read my story because I truly appreciated your feedback. Also the word processor I downloaded from the site is not working so I have to resort to another word processor in which puts boxes and stuff in the sentences in place of quotations, commas, and any symbol really. Here is the next chapter and don't worry NALEY is coming I just have to make this realistic as possible.

Chapter Sixteen-

Haley James was the talk of the town, as she was bursting out onto the scene as Raleigh▓s very own music superstar. With the Charlotte Bobcats making a deep run in the playoffs the super couple as they were come to be known as were splashed all over the tabloids to newspapers. Some declared them engaged ready to be married in Vegas. Some said that Haley▓s fame was a source of her getting ready to step out from the shadow of Nathan but the most interesting was the rumor of Oliver not pleased with his parents due to their lack of presence in their lives. In this situation it was far from true. Oliver had become a superstar at his school due to his parents success. Some of his friends would come over just to see his parents.

⌠Dad! Dad!■ Oliver yelled when he came running into the house

⌠What!?■ Nathan asked running down the stairs frightened only to find his son with a group of his friends

⌠Can we go with you to the arena?■ Oliver asked

⌠Uh┘.You called me for that?■ Nathan laughed ⌠All of you guys Olly?■ he asked his son

⌠Yeah■ All the kids said in unisons

⌠Well we can▓t do that today but I promise we will do it sometime tomorrow because Olly has a baseball game■ Nathan smiled

⌠Cool■ One kid smiled

⌠Okay, now why don▓t you guys go in the living room and watch some television. Then I▓ll order boxes of pizza and chicken fingers for you guys. How does that sound?■ Nathan asked

⌠Cool■ All the kids said together

⌠All right. I▓ll get cracking on that pizza order■ Nathan said before he ushered the kids off into the living room while Oliver stayed behind

⌠Thanks dad■ Oliver said before he ran up to hug his father

⌠Yeah, I know. Next time give me a heads up, okay. I could have wore my uniform in front of them■ Nathan laughed

⌠Really?■ Oliver asked

⌠Just kidding on that one, I always leave my stuff in my locker. You know that squirt■ Nathan said before his son ran off to be with his friend

Hard at work preparing for her set in the local Charlotte arena, Haley prepared for her first stage show. Danny stood behind the control boards doing the arrangements for the set show before he was interrupted by an assistant. Finishing up her last song Danny soon signaled for her to come over to where he was.

⌠Hey, how▓d it sound?■ Haley asked

⌠It sounded good. You have a phone call■ Danny informed her

⌠From who?■ Haley asked

⌠They didn▓t say. Here take this while I go find out how the backdrop is going to be■ Danny said handing the phone over to her before he took off

⌠Hello■ Haley said

⌠Is this Haley James?■ The woman asked

⌠Yes, this is she. You sound familiar■ Haley said

⌠I should be. My name is Jessica and I▓m calling from your local bank■ Jessica said

⌠I knew you did. Your our finical adviser■ Haley smiled

⌠I was calling about something that came across my attention today■ Jessica mentioned

⌠Like what?■ Haley asked

⌠I was looking at your account and there was a recent removal■ Jessica said

⌠Of how much? I mean I took out some money and I know that Nathan bought a car for his mothers friend■ Haley mentioned

⌠No, we see that transaction. There is another transaction■ Jessica read

⌠How much?■ Haley asked

⌠Five hundred thousand dollars■ Jessica said

⌠Wow! that▓s a lot of money■ Haley said ⌠For what?■ she asked

⌠That▓s what I was calling about. Last weekend there was a removal■ Jessica said

⌠Well I know I didn▓t remove any money but I▓ll talk to Nathan about it. That doesn▓t sound right, I▓m pretty sure there is a mistake■ Haley said

▒I know. That▓s why I contacted you. I mean I know your living the baller life but I doubt you guys would do that■ Jessica said

⌠Thanks for the heads up■ Haley thanked the woman

The kids had ball over at the house as they watched movies in the theater room then had some pizza, and even got to have fun in the pool. Helping him watch the kids Nathan had called over Skills to give him a hand. There were times when Nathan felt like crap he always looked at his son and a burst of life came right back in him. His whole world evolved around his son, his son was the piece of him that made sense when everything around him didn▓t.

[Flashback

Nathan lay on the floor next to the crib, it had been one whole day since they had brought Oliver home. The whole day he would cry here and there but mostly just slept. Feeling horrible for leaving Haley alone with the baby while he was at practice, Nathan made sure to stay up with Oliver in the night time. Getting up from her slumber she scanned the dorm room in search of Nathan but soon heard someone kooing at the floor. Moving over to the edge of the bed she soon saw Nathan laying by the crib rocking back and forth while trying to read a textbook.

⌠Nathan, what are you doing?■ Haley whispered not wanting to wake the baby

⌠I▓m rocking him to sleep. Ssh! Your going to wake the baby■ Nathan laughed

⌠Your going to mess your back up■ Haley warned

⌠As long as he sleeps and is comfortable. I▓ll mess anything up for him■ Nathan said sincerely

⌠Why do you love him so much?■ Haley asked in the spur of the moment

⌠What kind of question is that?■ Nathan asked

⌠Just why? Why do you love him?■ Haley asked

⌠Because I feel like he▓s a piece of me. A piece that I▓ve been searching for. That sounds corny huh?■ Nathan asked

⌠No, it doesn▓t. It sounds real■ Haley smiled

⌠Look I know we haven▓t really discussed this but being with this kid and seeing him makes me just want to plan the rest of his life so I can spend every moment with him■ Nathan said ⌠I would really like it if he were to become my son■ he said

⌠Nathan, he▓s your son in ways that all ready count■ Haley replied

⌠No, I mean officially■ Nathan said ⌠I want to adopt Oliver as my own son■ he announced

⌠Are your sure? I mean I know you have a lot to look forward to and I don▓t want to hold you down with a baby■ Haley said

⌠Hales, you guys are my family whether you like it or not■ Nathan smiled ▒Even you■ he laughed

⌠Your such a jerk■ Haley laughed

⌠So what do you say? Lets make it official■ Nathan asked

⌠All right. You convinced me■ Haley smiled ⌠You hear that Olly? You have a new daddy■ she said to her son

[End of Flashback

Driving on her way home from stage practice Haley couldn▓t shake the idea of why that amount of money was withdrawn. She knew that if Nathan were to pull that amount of money out he would have talked with her or at least told her about it sometime after he had done it. Just as her mind went through the possible reasons as to why the money was withdrawn her cell phone began to ring.

⌠Hello■ Haley answered

⌠Hey James■ The familiar voice said

⌠Why the hell are you calling me?■ Haley asked

⌠Nice to hear from you, too■ Chris laughed

⌠I▓m hanging up■ Haley threatened

⌠Don▓t I need to talk to you■ Chris said

⌠Nothing you have to say interests me■ Haley said preparing to hang up

⌠Your probably wondering why five hundred thousand dollars is missing from your account, huh?■ Chris mentioned grabbing her attention

⌠You took the money■ Haley said

⌠No, I was going to but I didn▓t■ Chris said

⌠What the hell are you talking about?■ Haley asked

⌠I see Nathan wants to keep you in the dark forever■ Chris said

⌠What the hell does Nathan have to do with this?■ Haley asked

⌠Nathan has everything to do with this■ Chris replied

⌠Like how?■ Haley asked

⌠He sure paid me a lot of money to stay out of the picture■ Chris said

⌠You sick son of a bitch. He probably wanted you to stay away from Oliver■ Haley said

⌠No, that wasn▓t it■ Chris smiled enjoying Haley▓s interrogation methods

⌠Everyone knows what you did to me■ Haley said

⌠Except the fact that I didn▓t do it■ Chris said so confident

⌠Like hell you didn▓t■ Haley replied

⌠I have living proof that I didn▓t do it■ Chris said ⌠I could make this all banish in the blink of an eye■ he said

⌠How?■ Haley asked ⌠Your guilty as sin■ she said

⌠You never asked what my proof is?■ Chris asked

⌠Because I don▓t care to know. You will always be the sick bastard who raped me■ Haley said trying to hold back tears

⌠No, the sick bastard who raped you is closer to you than you think■ Chris said ⌠The proof is your son■ he finally admitted

⌠Don▓t you dare bring Oliver into this■ Haley said

⌠Why not? He▓s the only person that can clear me of this ridiculous accusation that I would rape you■ Chris stated

⌠Or he could be the thread of evidence that would end your career and put you in jail where you belong■ Haley said

⌠That▓s the funny thing. If I belonged in jail, why am I not in there?■ Chris asked ⌠I did a very bad thing but yet I still roam where ever I choose■ he whispered

⌠Your days are numbered■ Haley said

⌠And so are his■ Chris replied

⌠Leave my family alone■ Haley said

⌠I didn▓t touch you that night. I was never even there, that ever cross your mind. He was, he was there the whole time even after■ Chris said

⌠Your sick■ Haley said

⌠He sat by your side playing the whole noble guy routine. Stepping up proving that he wasn▓t his father. Held your son the day he was born. But the one thing he never intended to tell you was the fact that Oliver is his son■ Chris said

⌠He is his son■ Haley said

⌠No, he is his biological son■ Chris said ⌠Think about it. I▓m not in jail, even though I was supposedly the one who raped you. He of all people stayed by your side. He changed his whole life around to be with you. He was set until the day you got raped, then everything changed. Think about it James, your not stupid, he may think you are but your not stupid. I have your money, the only people who access to that account are the only people who the account up in the first place■ he said

It all seemed like a nightmare revisited when she pulled into the driveway of her home. Moments before she had arrived all of the kids had left and Oliver started to get ready for his baseball game. She walked in slowly with a look as if she had seen a ghost much less heard a ghost from her past. Prancing down the stairs carrying Oliver▓s gym bag Nathan saw the look of horror that was on her face.

⌠Where┘where is my son?■ Haley asked immediately still stuck in daze

⌠He▓s upstairs getting ready. What▓s wrong?■ Nathan asked

⌠Give me my son■ Haley said

⌠Okay, he▓s getting ready. I▓m sure he▓ll be down in a minute■ Nathan said

⌠Just give me my son, Nathan■ Haley said slowly trying to hold back the urge to yell

⌠Hey mom■ Oliver said as he came down the stairs

⌠We have to get going. You should take a nap before you head out to the field■ Nathan advised his friend

⌠Your not anywhere with my son■ Haley said

⌠Hales, what the hell is up with you?■ Nathan asked confused

⌠Skills, take Oliver to the game. Nathan and I need to talk■ Haley instructed her friend

⌠Sure okay■ Skills said as he got up from the sofa ⌠Oh, Brooke wants you to call her■ he mentioned

⌠Okay■ Haley said

⌠Bye mom. Bye dad■ Oliver said before the two walked out

⌠What is up with you?■ Nathan asked

⌠You sick son of a bitch■ Haley said

⌠Excuse me?■ Nathan asked

⌠I know■ Haley said ⌠I know what you did■ she said as tears fell freely 


	17. Broken

-Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you will continue to read my story because I truly appreciated your feedback. Also the word processor I downloaded from the site is not working so I have to resort to another word processor in which puts boxes and stuff in the sentences in place of quotations, commas, and any symbol really. Here is the next chapter and don't worry NALEY is coming I just have to make this realistic as possible.

Chapter Seventeen-

It was just like he had pictured in his nightmares, the day she would stand before him revealing the truth of what really happened that night. He felt as if all the lights were on him, shining brighter than ever except he had no game plan. No inkling of an idea as to what he could do to save his family. Tears fell from her eyes as the pain he once saw back in high school had come back yet again.

⌠You raped me■ Haley said breathlessly ⌠You were the one who raped me■ she said

⌠Hales, I can explain■ Nathan mouthed before she cut him off

⌠I let you in my life. I let you in my sons life thinking you were some noble and generous person but all along you were the monster that put me through hell■ Haley cried ⌠I trusted you with every aspect of my life■ she said angrily

⌠I know. Hales, just let me explain?■ Nathan asked

⌠Why should I? because clearly what▓s been between us for the past six years has been nothing but a lie■ Haley said

⌠No, it hasn▓t. Look I▓ve been up front with you about everything, everything except that. But I swear I have been up front with you■ Nathan promised

⌠Lie. Because if you were so interested in being honest with me you would have never kept that secret from me for so long■ Haley said

⌠What was suppose to say? Huh? I didn▓t want to risk it■ Nathan said

⌠Oh, that▓s classic. You want everything to be on your terms so you don▓t have fess up to what you did■ Haley yelled

⌠Its not about that. I wanted to be in my sons life■ Nathan replied

⌠I can understand that. I honestly can but what I don▓t understand is how you could do what you did. You act like this just suppose to be okay because of our life right now. Newsflash Nathan its not okay what you did■ Haley said

⌠Just let me explain■ Nathan reasoned

⌠ Okay, explain. Tell me why you put me through so much hell and decided to pawn it off on someone else instead of stepping up to what you did■ Haley said

⌠Look I▓m not going to pretend like what I did was nothing because I saw first hand how much I put you through. But I have changed, I▓ve changed so much from the person I use to be or was. That night I can▓t really say what was going through my head but I regret it every time I look at you. I regret it every time you cry because every time you cry I swear its because of me and I don▓t want that■ Nathan said

⌠Are you truly listening to yourself because if you were you would understand the load of crap I▓m hearing■ Haley said ⌠The person you were. Every time I cry you regret it because it could be the day you are revealed. That▓s a load of crap■ she responded

⌠So what? What do you want me to say?■ Nathan asked fighting back tears

⌠I want the truth. I want to know how and why you did what you did? And I want to know Lucas▓s in it because I know he had something to do with it because your not that smart to keep it up for that long by yourself■ Haley asked

⌠That night I went out with the guys to Brooke▓s party. I had gotten into a fight with my dad and I was pissed. So whenever I go out after an argument with my dad I usually got drunk. At that time I was with Peyton and we were off and on for quite some time but that night I just wanted to hook up and forget all my problems. Peyton shot me down and I heard she was hooking up with someone else at the party that night. So I thought I would go upstairs and scare her a little bit. It was dark and I thought she was in there alone. I just thought that she would never know it was me and I forced myself on her because that▓s how she usually is. Then the day after I realizes that you were the one who was in the room that night■ Nathan told her

⌠So you were┘.you were going to rape Peyton. If it wasn▓t me it would have been Peyton■ Haley said

⌠Hales, no. I wasn▓t. Peyton and I we had a love hate relationship and┘■ Nathan struggled to find the words

⌠I don▓t care if it was a love hate relationship. If a girls says no, she says no■ Haley yelled ⌠And Lucas? Did he know?■ she asked

⌠Ask Lucas. I▓m not going to turn on my brother■ Nathan said

⌠Turn on my brother■ Haley laughed to herself ⌠You decided to be loyal to each other when it comes to a crime. So I guess if you kill someone you▓ll be best friend, huh■ she said

⌠Luke beat the crap out of me the night he found out. He damn near killed me■ Nathan said

⌠But he didn▓t. So why not? Why didn▓t he act completely on that rage?■ Haley asked

⌠Because I promised that I would take care of you and Oliver. I promised that I would be there■ Nathan revealed

⌠So it was Lucas, Chris, and you. You three were all in on it■ Haley concluded ⌠So Chris just got the money and had to act like he was the big bad. You just had to be there and Lucas just planned it all■ she listed

⌠No, it wasn▓t like that■ Nathan said

⌠No, it was like that. Get the hell out this house■ Haley demanded

⌠All right. I▓ll go. I▓ll leave■ Nathan said before he slowly walked out of the house

Once Nathan had left the house Haley immediately got ahold of her cell phone and instantly called Lucas. Filled with so much anger and rage she felt as if she could tear apart this house that she called a home with her bare hands. Tears fell unlike any other as the want to hold it together was slowly fading away.

⌠Hey Hales■ Lucas answered

⌠You bastard. You bastard■ Haley yelled

⌠What!? Is everything okay■ Lucas asked

⌠I know■ Haley yelled ⌠I know what Nathan did. I know what you did. I know what Chris did. I know everything■ she said

⌠Hales, listen to me■ Lucas said ⌠I had no other choice■ he reasoned

⌠Just like I have no other choice. Stay the hell away from me and my son■ Haley said ⌠Nathan and you can be as loyal as you want to each other but leave me and Olly out■ she said before she hung up

Lucas repeatedly tried to get ahold of Haley to talk things through but soon gave up on the fact that she was going to talk to him. So he immediately began to dial Nathan▓s number to get ahold of him. Within two rings Nathan picked up his phone, answering damn near sobbing on the phone. The two just sat there on the phone feeling as if everything was falling apart. More so for Nathan he felt his world falling apart.

⌠How▓d she find out?■ Lucas asked

⌠Who cares how she found out, she found out Luke■ Nathan said

⌠Chris probably told her■ Lucas said

⌠Who cares Lucas!? Who cares!? I▓m about lose my son. I could never see my son again, so frankly I don▓t care how she found out■ Nathan yelled

⌠This isn▓t my fault■ Lucas yelled back

⌠I can▓t deal with this right now. Just stay out of my life Lucas. Just let me handle my own problems■ Nathan said before he hung the phone 


	18. Spared

-Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you will continue to read my story because I truly appreciated your feedback. Also the word processor I downloaded from the site is not working so I have to resort to another word processor in which puts boxes and stuff in the sentences in place of quotations, commas, and any symbol really. Here is the next chapter and don't worry NALEY is coming I just have to make this realistic as possible.

Chapter Eighteen-

The tension between Nathan and Haley had become obvious to those who were close to them. Nathan had moved out of the house and into a hotel while Haley made sure that Karen was a regular around the house. Phone calls to the brunette were certainly limited as she was in no mood to talk to people much less the press. Concerned about her friend Brooke made it a habit to call everyday but yet everyday Haley managed not to pick up. Finally not happy with how things were for her friend Brooke went to go visit her god son and her best friend.

⌠Haley!!! Open up. Its me Brooke■ Brooke yelled from outside

⌠God Brooke the whole town knows you▓re here■ Haley said once she opened the door

⌠Well if you would pick up your phone I would have to get my big ass up to come see you■ Brooke complained as she walked into the house while Haley closed the door behind her ⌠How have you been?■ she asked

⌠How would you feel if you found out that your best friend or your supposed best friend betrayed you?■ Haley asked

⌠I▓ve had that happen to me. I would be pissed but depended on what they did though■ Brooke said

⌠Chris didn▓t rape me. Nathan did■ Haley stated to her friend who was in complete shock

⌠What!? Wait. At my party back in high school?■ Brooke asked

⌠Yeah■ Haley said snuggling up to her favorite pillow on the sofa next to Brooke

⌠I can▓t believe he did that to you■ Brooke said still in shock

⌠Apart of me is shocked but then another part of me honestly believes it■ Haley said

⌠Are you sure? I mean where did you hear this from?■ Brooke asked

⌠Chris called me. Then I confronted Nathan and he told me. But get this, if wasn▓t me it would have been Peyton■ Haley said

⌠Wow! You really had a horrible week. Does Olly know?▓ Brooke asked

⌠No, I haven▓t said anything. He just thinks Nathan▓s away playing ball■ Haley said

⌠You can▓t keep it from him forever, so when are you going to tell him?■ Brooke asked

⌠I▓m not going to tell him, Nathan is■ Haley said ⌠Olly is going to hate me for telling him■ she said

⌠Then what are you two going to do?■ Brooke asked

⌠Well Nathan is out of the house. I don▓t know where the hell he is and I really don▓t care. I have a gig coming up in Florida this weekend, so I▓m going to take Oliver with me■ Haley said

⌠Will Oliver get to see Nathan, how are you guys going to do things as far as him?■ Brooke asked

⌠I don▓t want him to be near Oliver, honestly. But I know its going to be more difficult than that. I just wish he never did this, he screwed things up and now I▓m stuck cleaning his mess up■ Haley sighed ⌠I just feel like my whole life has been a lie■ she cried

⌠Hales, it hasn▓t been. You still have Oliver■ Brooke comforted her friend

⌠I know and I▓m thankful everyday that I have him. But I hate Nathan so much for what he did. I hate him with a passion because I have a son whom I love to death but for the first months I carried him I resented him for holding me back■ Haley cried ⌠My own son. I▓m suppose to love him but yet I resented him■ she sobbed

⌠Its okay■ Brooke said as she held on tight to her friend

⌠I hate him so much■ Haley cried

The window had become his only source of entertainment or in his case the only daily activity he had done since he left the house. Hotel atmospheres should have been a usual for him but to call a hotel his newfound home was nothing in comparison to the one he destroyed. In many attempts he had tried to call Haley but he knew that there was no way in hell that she would pick up the phone and talk to him. It had been eight whole days since he had seen his son and he felt as if the time would extend. When he was in his room he didn▓t even motion to look elsewhere as he didn▓t even notice Skills coming into his room.

⌠You know hd tv has that effect on you. Causes you to look for any source of live action■ Skills said making his presence known

⌠Hey man■ Nathan sighed

⌠You look horrible■ Skills said

⌠I feel horrible■ Nathan stated

⌠She threw you out?■ Skills asked

⌠Yeah. Look it▓s a long story and I really don▓t feel like going into it■ Nathan said not wanting to hear yet another negative opinion of himself

⌠Oh, well if your worried about the negative opinion thing you should have asked me years ago■ Skills stated ⌠I know■ he said

⌠You know what?■ Nathan asked

⌠I know about the whole rape thing■ Skills said

⌠So you know that I did it■ Nathan said

⌠Yeah, Lucas told me. Why do you think I came around years ago?■ Skills asked

⌠Because I thought we were friends. But I see everyone was lied to■ Nathan shook his head in disbelief

⌠Back then Nathan, I was the last person you wanted to be your friend. I hated what you did, and there wasn▓t a day that went by that I wanted to smash your head in. How Luke could still stand by you really puzzled me■ Skills said

⌠So what you want to kill me now?■ Nathan asked

⌠No, I don▓t have that much hate towards you now. I actually have respect towards you■ Skills laughed

▒Okay your going to have to break down this whole conversation because I▓m confused as to what your telling me■ Nathan requested

⌠You made a stupid mistake. You made a mistake that damaged her but I don▓t think you▓re the person you were. I▓ve seen you at your worst and at your best. Your best is what▓s been there for Haley over the years and provided for Oliver■ Skills said

⌠Thanks man■ Nathan said ⌠Now I▓m just scared that I▓m going to lose my son■ he sighed

⌠What about Haley?■ Skills asked

⌠I▓ve all ready lost her. I mean what I did can not be forgiven■ Nathan said

⌠Yeah, but how do you feel towards her?■ Skills asked

⌠I love her■ Nathan said ⌠And not that friendship love. I truly love her and it kills me that I did it■ he said

⌠I▓ve always known you loved her■ Skills laughed

⌠It was hard. Pretending like I couldn▓t love her in that way when for the past six years I had all ready loved her in that way■ Nathan said

⌠Then you know what you need to do■ Skills said

⌠And what▓s that?■ Nathan asked

⌠You gotta do whatever it takes to get your son back■ Skills said

The feeling of relief past over Haley after she had talked with Brooke about what was going on, she knew that things hadn▓t changed but it felt good to trust someone at this moment. Canceling her studio practice so she could pick her son up from school, Haley spent the day just cleaning and lounging around. But mostly trying to figure out what she was going to tell her son about his real biological father. When she finally glanced over at the clock, and she quickly grabbed her keys to go pick up her son. Opening her door she was surprised to see Lucas standing on front doorstep.

⌠Hey■ Lucas said surprised

⌠What are you doing here?■ Haley asked coldly

⌠I came by to talk to you■ Lucas said

⌠You wasted your frequent flyer miles because I▓m not talking to you or your brother■ Haley said

⌠You think I▓m honestly going to be in Michigan right now?■ Lucas asked

⌠That▓s where you should be because looking out for me, your best friend wasn▓t a priority to you years ago so why should it be now■ Haley yelled

⌠I▓m here now, so please lets talk■ Lucas pleaded

⌠Talk about what? Talk about how you betrayed me. I▓m your best friend and you betrayed me by keeping the biggest secret that damn near killed me■ Haley said trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes

⌠I didn▓t betray you■ Lucas yelled

⌠Oh, and what do you call it. To me its called rape by assosciation■ Haley replied

⌠I had no other choice■ Lucas yelled

⌠You always have a choice. The great Lucas Scott always has a choice. But you didn▓t want to break up your whole jock brotherhood because you were scared you▓d lose your popularity points by turning in the star athlete■ Haley yelled

⌠Who also happens to be my brother■ Lucas replied

⌠Who also to be the same brother you barely even knew until you joined the team, chalking that lifelong brotherhood up to two years▓ Haley fired back

⌠I tried. I tried to take care of you but I couldn▓t do it■ Lucas said

⌠So you just said screw doing the right thing and just protect a criminal■ Haley reasoned

⌠No, when I found out I beat the living crap out of Nathan. I was upset. When you told me you were pregnant I worked my ass of to try to make it in basketball because I wanted to support you. Then when I found out that it was Nathan, I┘.he had a better chance then I ever did. It killed me to even come up with the idea but he had a better chance. I cared too much about you, I love you too much to just let that happen to you. So I made him accountable for his actions■ Lucas told her

▒Wait, wait, wait. You made him accountable? What does that mean?■ Haley asked

⌠I made Nathan take responsibility for his actions■ Lucas stated

⌠You made him. Wait, Nathan was suppose to go to USC. You had something to do with his sudden decision to change schools■ Haley pieced together

⌠Yes, I made Nathan change schools and if he didn▓t then I would go public about what he did■ Lucas said

⌠So basically you blackmailed him■ Haley said ⌠You know what Lucas spare me the details because the more I learn about the both of you, the more I hate you both. Stay away from me■ she said before she walked off leaving Lucas standing in the doorway 


	19. Beggers and Choosers

-Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you will continue to read my story because I truly appreciated your feedback. Also the word processor I downloaded from the site is not working so I have to resort to another word processor in which puts boxes and stuff in the sentences in place of quotations, commas, and any symbol really. Here is the next chapter and don't worry NALEY is coming I just have to make this realistic as possible.

Chapter Nineteen-

The playoff atmosphere had people in North Carolina on high gear as it was the first ever appearance for the Charlotte franchise. Dynamic duo, Nathan Scott and Skills Anderson were plastered everywhere on ESPN but more often regular topic for sports analyzers. Making it easily past the first round against a barely developed Toronto Raptors, the team faced their toughest challenged in a fresh Chicago Bulls team. Each game that Nathan played it only made it more clear that he would only go home to an empty room that seemed to be his home on the road also. But facing problems at home only led to more problems on the court as the Bobcats found themselves down two games in a best of four series and Nathan was at the center of all the scrutiny with his play.

⌠We are witnessing the breaking point■ The announcer said as the camera zoomed in on Nathan

⌠Mom. Can I call dad?■ Oliver asked

⌠No, I think your dad is asleep■ Haley replied

⌠When can I call him. I haven▓t seen him in forever■ Oliver complained

⌠He▓s in the playoffs and those take up a lot of time■ Haley said

⌠When will I get to see him? If they lose will he come home?■ Oliver asked

⌠Olly, please. Go upstairs and get ready for bed■ Haley instructed

⌠I don▓t want to. I want to talk to dad■ Oliver yelled

⌠Oliver go upstairs■ Haley yelled at her son ⌠Stop complaining and go upstairs or else■ she threatened angrily

⌠Fine. But when dad comes home he▓ll let me stay up■ Oliver said before he ran upstairs

Haley watched her son run up the stairs just thinking to herself how it go to the point in which she was yelling at her son. Taking deep sigh she was just trying to figure out what to do in her mind. Gaining composure her cell phone soon began to ring, not really thinking she picked up.

⌠Hello■ Haley answered

⌠Hey■ Nathan said shyly

⌠Your actually calling me? What you want me to start collecting phone call when I build up my case against you■ Haley said

⌠Case? What your pressing charges?■ Nathan asked

⌠I might■ Haley said

⌠Okay, whatever. At this point that▓d be a step up from the hell I▓m in■ Nathan said

⌠And you think I care, why?■ Haley asked

⌠What do I need to do, to fix things?■ Nathan asked

⌠Here▓s something. If you ever think about me and what you did to me, call the damn police■ Haley said before she hung up the phone

Not really surprised by Haley▓s reaction to him calling her, Nathan just sat on the edge of his bed hitting himself with the phone lightly. Usually he had away game hotel room to himself but with everyone on high gear things were just crazy. Luckily he shared his room with Skills so the whole hitting himself was looked upon as a sign of crazy. Visiting the two boys Brooke sat on Skills bed observing on at Nathan.

⌠You honestly think she▓s going to forgive you?■ Brooke asked

⌠I▓m trying■ Nathan answered annoyed

⌠What▓d she say?■ Skills asked

⌠She said that she was going to press charges■ Nathan said

⌠I always knew she had balls■ Brooke laughed

⌠Brooke, please spare me the I▓m a jackass taunts■ Nathan pleaded with his friend

⌠You should have thought about that before you turned my party into a rape house■ Brooke said ⌠You need taunting■ she said

⌠I know but I need to see my son■ Nathan said

⌠Look I don▓t agree with what you did but I do feel for you. But you have to understand where she is coming from■ Brooke pointed out

⌠I know but I feel like it could be completely over■ Nathan said

▒Over as in between the two of you?■ Brooke asked

⌠Yeah, maybe■ Nathan said

⌠Look just let give it time■ Brooke said

⌠I don▓t have time. I▓m playing in stupid games that I don▓t give a shit about while my life is falling apart. I want my son and I want Haley back■ Nathan yelled

⌠Calm down. It won▓t do you any good by getting mad at us■ Skills instructed

⌠And especially the baby■ Brooke said

⌠Sorry■ Nathan said ⌠This is just driving me insane■ he said

Early the next morning Haley was on a tight budget of getting Oliver to school on time and trying to make a studio session that she had cancelled once before. It took quite some time to get Oliver off because he decided to throw a tantrum and ever since Nathan left that▓s all he seemed to do from time to time. Finishing up some unrealeased tracks Haley and Danny spent most of the day in the studio.

⌠You want to take a break?■ Danny asked

⌠I▓ve all ready done that■ Haley said as she took her headphones off and came out the booth

⌠I called you last night■ Danny mentioned

⌠Oliver was a handful■ Haley said

⌠He▓s been a handful the whole week and the week before■ Danny mentioned

⌠I can▓t help it. He▓s really acting out about Nathan leaving■ Haley said

⌠He▓s a boy whose father left, what do you expect?■ Danny asked

⌠I expected it but not this bad. I don▓t know what to do■ Haley exclaimed

⌠Just do what you▓ve always done■ Danny said

⌠And that would be?■ Haley asked

⌠Be a mom■ Danny said

After a hopeful win against the Chicago Bulls all eyes were on the Bobcats as a possible come back was in the makings. Many experts counted them out once before but now they put all of the weight of the franchise on Nathan▓s shoulders. As soon as he stepped out of the locker room camera▓s were jammed in his face.

⌠Nathan! Nathan! Nathan!■ The reporters yelled for him

⌠Nathan! How hopeful are you about tying the series?■ A reporter asked

⌠Yes, I am very hopeful■ Nathan answered

⌠Do you think you can take over the series and carry the team?■ A reporter asked

⌠I don▓t think I can carry the team. I mean all these guys are good at what they do and I know tomorrow night they will bring their game. We▓re playing in our home court so I expect a lot of energy from the crowd■ Nathan answered

⌠Will we see a more intense play from you?■ A reporter asked

⌠Like I said before we▓ll be on our home court and we▓ll have a lot of energy. We▓re a good team but yet people still counted us out■ Nathan said

⌠So you think that every one stacked the odds against you?■ A reporter asked

⌠Thank you and have a good night■ Nathan said before he got up to leave

After a long day at the studio Haley began to dread the great struggle she would have to go through with Oliver. Parking the car she slowly got out working up the strength to literally carry Oliver out of the school kicking and screaming. Once she walked through the double doors she saw him in his classroom playing with a few of his friends. Just as she began to walk over to him she was soon greeted by Principal Green.

⌠Hello Ms. James■ Principal Green greeted Haley

⌠Hi, how was he today?■ Haley asked

⌠He was quite the handful■ Principal Green laughed

⌠I▓m so sorry. He▓s been acting up lately■ Haley said ⌠I▓ll talk to him about it■ she said

⌠Yes, I▓m sure you will. I spoke with Oliver and he told me some things that I think might be the reason as to why he▓s acting out■ Principal Green informed Haley

⌠Like what?■ Haley asked

⌠He mentioned trouble in the house■ Principal Green said ⌠Is there anything going on at home that is effecting him?■ he asked

⌠Well his father, Nathan, is away on playoff games. So he▓s rarely even home■ Haley said

⌠Has he seen his father much lately?■ Principal Green asked

⌠No, not as of late. We are having problems and he▓s moved out■ Haley said

⌠But has he seen his father?■ Principal Green asked

⌠No■ Haley said

⌠I think the key problem is that he misses his father. He can sense that there is something wrong in the household so he is acting out■ Principal Green analyzed

The whole night Haley thought about her situation with Nathan and what it was doing to Oliver. A part of her wanted to hate him has much as she felt in her heart but she knew that this was disturbing her son even more so. When she put Oliver down to sleep she couldn▓t help but stay up and just sit downstairs watching the stars from the window. Tears strolled down her face just wondering how life got like this for her. Just as she began to get up and go to bed, Nathan came barging in.

⌠I▓m sorry but I need to see my son. Its been a month and I miss him. Hales, I miss you. I miss playing video games with you at night. I miss reading each others favorite magazines and then telling each other about what we think the other would like. Of course you always know what I like to hear about. I know I messed up but you have to believe that I never meant to hurt you. Hales, I love you and you mean so much to me. But I need to here, I need to be home. Us being apart will only let us dwell on the bad. Please, please, please. I swear I▓ve changed, you know I have. I▓ll go to counseling, I▓ll get help but I need to be home with my family. I need to be with you and Olly■ Nathan pleaded as tears streamed down both of their faces at his requests ⌠Hales, please▓ he said dropping down to his knees gripping on tight to her legs as he sobbed. Haley took in a deep breath as she ran her fingers through his hair trying to think of what was right in her head

⌠Fine■ Haley said softly 


End file.
